


From This Day

by MyLifeMyLove7



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeMyLove7/pseuds/MyLifeMyLove7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a tough year for Ichabod and Abbie. They faced the second tribulation, battled and defeated The Hidden One, and discovered they are better together than apart. Now that they are in between the second and third tribulations they are hoping to have some sense of normalcy in their lives. At least until that thing called the apocalypse comes knocking on their door again. Just when they are getting into a normal routine something more scarier than any monster they've ever faced rears its ugly head. Its called immigration. What will our Witnesses do to win this battle and stay together? And what will they realize in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These three words

“Oh my God, Crane”, Abbie screamed as her tall partner lifted her up gently scooping her tiny body into his arms.

“What is this”, she asked as she looked into his warm blue eyes? 

Ichabod standing there staring at his Lieutenant as he firmly held her thinking how incredible it felt to have her in his arms. His gaze only breaking as he noticed the glare coming from the ring on her wedding finger as her small hand rested on his arm.  
His mind taking him back to just months prior when he watched Abbie walk into that tree. How with just a few steps his world shattered into a million pieces. Sending him into a tailspin of recklessness to get her back.  
Night after endless night all he dreamed of was holding her and never letting go. Never once doubting he would have her back. Losing her was never an option he entertained. He would battle ten thousand Horsemen and face the devil himself if it would bring her back home to him, in his arms, where she belonged.  
And as heart wrenching as it was watching her walk into that tree, it paled in comparison to the pride he felt as he watched her walking down that aisle to become his bride. 

“Well is it not customary for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold”, he asked as the slight breeze from the ocean sent Abbie’s curly hair flying back? 

“I have to say I wasn’t expecting this, Mr. Crane”. Abbie said sliding her hand up Ichabod’ s arm coming to a stop when she reached the side of his neck. 

“Please, enlighten me. What were you expecting, Mrs. Crane”? Ichabod asked with a hint of cockiness to his tone that seem to send a chill to all the right spots in his new bride.

“I don’t know. I guess I wasn’t expecting you to be so…. romantic that’s all”. Abbie responded finding herself blushing a bit causing her to hide her face in the crook of her new husband’s neck. 

But when Abbie really considered it, she wasn’t too surprised by the gesture. After all, he’d spent his every waking moment spoiling her rotten since her return back from the Catacombs. Every night she’d come home to candlelit dinners, flowers for no special occasion, wake up to him softly knocking on her door to bring her breakfast in bed. No one had ever made her feel so fully loved.

But that was exactly how she felt in this moment. Here in his arms. He had a way of making her feel as if she was the only person in the world. The only person who had his attention, and as much as she’d fought the idea of love in the past she had to admit she was captivated by the love she felt from him.

“Well I can assure you, I take my duty as your husband quite serious. Every breath I breathe from here until my last will be spent making you happy”. Ichabod said, lowering his forehead to Abbie’s giving her a quick peck to the nose.

Abbie leaning her head onto Ichabod’s shoulder as he retrieved the key to the beach house villa Joe and Jenny had rented as a Honeymoon gift for the newlyweds. She closed her eyes taking in this moment as she had taken in every amazing moment of the past three days. Although the idea of marriage came about as a means for Ichabod to stay in the country, it served as the catalyst that allowed them to finally admit their feelings for one another. Now that those feelings were realized an out in the open she was finally able to love this man. And damn if she didn’t intend on really LOVING this man with all of her being. 

“Shall we”, Ichabod asked as he turned the key in the lock opening the door?

Abbie beginning to feel emotional as he carried her over the threshold. Flashes of how they got to this point started playing in her mind.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Crane, how could you not tell me about this”? Abbie asked as she slammed the papers on the kitchen counter next to the sink where Crane was beginning to prepare supper. 

Ichabod dropping the fresh tomatoes in the sink they picked up earlier from the local farmer’s market. He quickly turned facing Abbie only to see her standing there somewhere between hurt and anger. Ichabod took a deep breath before walking over to his tiny partner. 

“Lieutenant, I’m afraid I’m not sure what you mean”, Ichabod responded.

“This, I’m talking about this”, Abbie said grabbing the paper off the counter waving it in front of Ichabod.

Ichabod stood frozen distracted by the hurt that had fully taken over his partner’s brown eyes. He attempted to reach for her but pulled back at the last second.

“Lieutenant, please allow me to explain”, he finally said as he held his hands in front of him taking a step back.

“Explain what Crane? How you’ve known for months now you were being deported and didn’t bother mentioning it to me”. Abbie said dropping the paper on the counter turning to leave.

“Please, you don’t understand”. Ichabod said quickly walking over to Abbie as she attempted to leave the kitchen.

The comment stopping Abbie dead in her tracks causing Ichabod to run directly into her back as he was walking right behind her.

“What”, Abbie said almost in a disgusted whisper.

“Are you kidding me? I don’t understand, is that what you said”? Abbie asked.

“Yes…no…I mean yes. However, it’s not meant the way perhaps you’ve interpreted it, Lieutenant”, Ichabod responded nervously rubbing his forehead. 

“Really, because the way I’ve INTERPRETED IT, Crane”, Abbie said tilting her head voice raised slightly. 

“The way I see it, my partner does not trust me enough to share with me when he’s going through a crisis”, Abbie said her voice breaking at the end.

The look on Abbie’s face combined with the disappointed tone in her voice broke Ichabod’s heart. It was never his intention to hurt her. On the contrary, he only wanted to protect her. 

“Abbie, I have never trusted another more than you. I trust you with my life”, he said reaching for her hand. This time not pulling back.

“I’m sorry I made the choice of not sharing this unfortunate news with you, but please never question the depths of how much you mean to me”, Ichabod said now holding onto Abbie’s hand.

“Well why? Why didn’t you just tell me? I could’ve helped you” Abbie said finding herself instantly calmed simply by the touch of his hand.

Ichabod standing there searching his thoughts before speaking. He knew the truth would only serve to further upset his partner but lying to her was not an option. He knew Abbie better than anyone else. He knew she felt that she didn’t need protecting but that was his only motivation in keeping this from her. 

“Please, sit with me”, Ichabod asked as he pulled out one of the bar stools surrounding the granite island in the kitchen. 

Abbie reluctantly taking a seat as she silently cursed herself. I mean when did this shit happen? When did she manage to allow someone in her life that had such power over her feelings? She walked into that kitchen with every intention of laying her tall partner out. But with the gentle touch of his huge hands, the calming tone in his voice, and the way he looked at her with those damn sexy eyes, the only laying out she wanted to do involved him naked laid out on her queen sized bed getting the ride of his life.

Ichabod having a seat next to Abbie taking a deep sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. The two facing each other as their knees slightly touched. Ichabod rubbing his hands up and down his legs while Abbie sat hands folded in her lap. Both staring into each other’s eyes for a long moment before speaking.

“Lieutenant, while I deeply regret not sharing this…news with you. My only intention in doing so was to protect you”, Ichabod said.

“Protection from what”? Abbie asked a bit irritated.

“You were just back from the Catacombs. You’d spent months there…. alone. I could see you were dealing with the effects of that ordeal. I could not in good conscious burden you with my immigration issues”, Ichabod said.

“You should have told me. I’m not some fragile piece of glass. I’m not going to break”, Abbie responded.

“Lieutenant, in no way did I mean to imply”, Ichabod responded as he slightly leaned forward in his seat. 

“Abbie, you are the most courageous person I know. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself…. Protecting yourself. However, there is no shame in allowing someone else to step in when things become overwhelming”, Ichabod said reaching over resting his hand on Abbie’s knee.

“I did not wish to offend you by withholding the truth. I only sought to be there for the most important person in my life upon her return”, Ichabod said.  
Abbie feeling the weight of Ichabod’s words gently wrapped her small hand around his. 

“So what are we going to do”, Abbie asked?

“I wish I had the answer to that question. As of now I have no idea”, Ichabod responded.

“See this is why you should ALWAYS tell your extremely bright partner what is going on so she can help you work it out”, Abbie joked as she flipped a strand of stray hair from her partner’s face. 

“Point well taken”, Ichabod said feeling relieved that Abbie seemed to be in a better mood than the one she had when she first walked into the kitchen.

“Jenny told me that the lawyer they hired didn’t work. And yes, I laid her out too along with Joe when she told me this was going on”, Abbie said. 

Ichabod feeling guilty knowing Jenny and Joe was on the receiving end of Abbie’s ire because of his situation. 

“Please Lieutenant, I do not wish for you to be angry with your sister or Young Corbin. Miss Jenny urged me to tell you but it was my decision alone in keeping it from you”, Ichabod said. 

“Don’t worry we’re fine, Crane. What we need to focus on now is how we’re going to keep you in the country”, Abbie said offering a small smile.

“I wish I knew. I have searched high and low for the answer. I’m afraid my days in these great United States may be numbered”, Ichabod said as he waved his hand across the kitchen.

“No…just no. I am not going to lose you, Ichabod”, Abbie said surprising Crane.

“I do not wish to lose you either, but it seems we may not have a choice”, Ichabod said feeling sick on the inside at the thought of losing Abbie. 

“There is something we can do”, Abbie said before pausing.

“We… umm… we could get married”, she finally said.

Ichabod sat there in a state of shock. Desperately trying to digest the words that just fell from Abbie’s mouth. This woman whom he loved more than life itself. The woman who had already given so much for him was now willing to stand in front of someone and pledge to be his wife just to keep him in this country. His mind was blown.

“Abbie, I…I don’t know what to say. I mean we would become husband and wife” …

“Look Crane, I know I’m not what you’re use to…. like in a wife. I’m not expecting anything from you. I just want to help”, Abbie said. 

“And what do you mean by that? You’re not what I’m use to”? Ichabod asked feeling a bit uncomfortable at what could be behind Abbie’s response. Also, kicking himself for his choice of words in his own response to the idea of the two getting married. 

“Nothing”, Abbie said but she could see Ichabod wasn’t going to let this go.

“It meant something or else you wouldn’t have said it”, he responded.

“I just meant I’m not Katrina, or Betsy Ross, or Zoe”, Abbie said before Ichabod cut her off.

“No you’re better than the lot of them”, he said almost in a shout that stunned Abbie a bit.

“Grace Abigail Mills, there will never be another woman in this life or any other that will come close to being the woman you are”, Ichabod said.

Abbie leaning back cuffing her bottom lip. Ichabod always had a way with words. When he spoke to her it wasn’t simply to answer a question or make conversation. His words were like a life of their own. They could calm her in the midst of war, make her smile when she wanted to cry, make her want to fall into his arms and hold him tight at times when she wanted to kick his lanky ass. 

“I feel the same, you know. You drive me crazy sometimes but I’ve never met a sincerer or more genuine person than you. You are a good man, Ichabod Crane, and I’m so very grateful to have you in my life”, Abbie said bringing her hand up to the side of Ichabod’s face.

Ichabod placing his hand over Abbie’s closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply slowly bringing her hand to his mouth where he placed a soft kiss on her palm. He lifted his head and rested it on Abbie’s shoulder immediately wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

It all took Abbie by surprise. His recent words, There’s no shame in allowing someone else to step in when things become overwhelming, came rushing to her mind as he sat there holding her tightly. As much as he knew she was a woman of great pride, she knew he was a man of even greater pride. But in this moment he was overwhelmed and simply needed his best friend. So she wrapped her arms around him just as tightly as he had his wrapped around her and they sat there holding each other. Ichabod barely moving only to tighten his grip while Abbie ran her hand through his hair every so often telling him it was going to be okay. 

They sat in silence, in each other’s embrace for several minutes. Neither wanting to let the other go. So they held on as if it were their last embrace.  
Ichabod with a firm grip around Abbie not willing to let go. Instead taking in every part of her. All of those thing he had lodged in his memory since the day they met. The feel of her soft skin as he ran his hands over the top of her back left exposed from her tank top. Her soft curls that hang around her neck and shoulders. He absolutely adored her hair in this style. He leaned into her neck taking in the sweet scent of vanilla. He could feel her heartbeat as he took rest on her neck. How it seemed to match the intensity of his own. 

For months he had kept this from her in order to protect her. His heart torn by the fact it was finally out in the open. One half relieved he was no longer keeping this secret from her. The other half shattering at the thought of having to leave the woman he loved. So here he sat in her arms not willing to let her go.

Abbie holding on just as tight as her partner. So much going through her mind. Would he agree to marry her? If they did how would it change them? Would it change them? Would they go about life as normal? Fighting the latest tribulation then coming home to a game of chess and a cold beer.  
The longer she sat there in his arms she knew the answer to her question and it scared her. Yes, it would change them. Ichabod wasn’t just some friend she was trying to help. Not that she made a habit of marrying her friends to keep them in the country. In fact, she would never consider this an option for anyone not named Ichabod Crane. But Ichabod was more to her. He was her best friend and the man she was in love with. 

Abbie finally pulling away from Ichabod but in her attempt felt herself being squeezed back into his arms. 

“Baby, come on we need to talk about this”, she said.

As soon as she realized what she called him she saw his warm blue eyes staring up at her. She could act like she didn’t just call him baby. 

Perhaps he didn’t actually hear it, she reasoned. No, he heard it alright, she told herself. 

Well maybe he’s not even aware of what it means, she thought. Hell we’ve watched too many movies for him not to know what it means, she immediately thought.

Shit Abbie what the hell is wrong with you, she asked herself?

“Umm…we really need to decide what we’re going to do Crane”, Abbie said feeling the heat rise in her face from the embarrassment coming from her slip of the tongue. 

Ichabod just sitting there, arms still around Abbie’s waist while he looked intensely into her eyes in wonderment.

Did she just call me…. BABY, Ichabod asked himself?

Although Ichabod would never use such a modern day term of endearment, thanks to waking up in the 21st century he was more than aware of what it meant. He didn’t quite know what to say. 

He felt like a teenage boy who just found out the girl he’s been secretly in love with was secretly in love with him too. He felt a ball of nerves turning in his stomach. His hands began to sweat and his heart began to race. 

 

“I love you”, Ichabod blurted out.

“Wh… what”, Abbie said almost in a whisper as she sat there in a state of shock. 

“I love you”, Ichabod firmly repeated as he brought his arms from around Abbie’s waist taking her hands in his. Never once breaking eye contact.

He wasn’t sure what to expect. Would she turn him down? How would such a declaration change what they had? 

Before he could think any further he felt Abbie’s lips crashing into his. He felt an explosion of emotions all at once. Her lips, those plump enticing lips that kept him awake at night, were touching his. He imagined this moment at least a hundred different times in a hundred different ways. How it would feel to take her lips in his own. Slip his tongue inside of her mouth, nip, suck, feel her taking him in the same. 

Abbie’s heart racing a mile a minute as she sat there kissing the man she loved with a wild passion she never felt before. 

Their kiss starting out fast and desperate. Both wildly nipping and sucking at the others lips. Abbie’s hands wrapped in Ichabod’s hair while he found his hands firmly wrapped around her small waist. Ichabod opening his mouth slipping his tongue between Abbie’s lips where she met it with her own. The feel of his warm tongue entangled with her own caused her to let out a loud moan. 

Abbie standing from her seat as she moved her hands from Ichabod’s hair resting them on the sides of his face. Their kissing slowing from the frantic pace to a much more rhythmic one as Ichabod pulled Abbie in between his legs. He slowly sucked at her bottom lip, nipping at it as he finally released it from his own. 

“So (peck) You (peck) Love (nibble) Me”, Abbie asked as she softly bit down on Ichabod’s now swollen pink bottom lip.

“More (peck) Than (peck) Life (suck) Itself”, Ichabod responded as he slowly opened his eyes taking in this beautiful goddess wrapped in his arms. 

“How does that make you feel”, he asked as he leaned his forehead against Abbie’s slightly grazing his lips to hers?

“It makes me happy”, she responded.

“Why”, Ichabod asked as he wrapped his arms even tighter around Abbie not once taking his eyes off the woman facing him. Knowing why it made her happy but needing to hear her say it.

“Because I love you too”, she said moving in kissing Ichabod again.

This time much slower, methodical, each taking in every detail about the other.

Ichabod memorizing everything from the sweet taste of her perfect lips to the moans she let out each time he slowly sucked her lips from top to bottom. Causing him to wonder how her moans would sound when he buried himself deep inside of her.

Abbie making a mental note of how his body slightly trembled when she sucked on his tongue softly biting down on it as she released it.

If kissing him had her dripping wet she could only imagine how mind blowing the sex would be. I mean damn the things this man was doing with his lips and God that tongue. The way he moved it with such precision. 

“I can’t lose you”, he whispered as he planted a trail of soft kisses along her cheek ending with a light nibble on her ear.

“You don’t have to”, Abbie said with a shakiness in her voice.

She found herself falling into his arms as her legs fell weak from the feel of his tongue moving along her ear. 

Few words were spoken after that. There was no need. They both knew from the second he spoke those three words nothing but death would ever keep them apart.


	2. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving at a fast pace since Abbie and Ichabod decided to get married. But after years of denying their true feelings, starting their lives as husband and wife can't happen fast enough. This chapter is full of flashbacks. Hope you guys enjoy.

Abbie snapping out of her thoughts as Ichabod carried her into the villa.  
It was absolutely beautiful. The space was completely open and bright. Large windows throughout showcasing the beach surrounding the villa. 

“Wow this is gorgeous”, Abbie said.

“I can think of something more gorgeous”, Ichabod said twirling Abbie around in his arms.

“You’re a mess. Come here”, Abbie said gently grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling his face down laying a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Mmm… Mrs. Crane”, Ichabod moaned into Abbie’s mouth. 

“You okay”, Abbie asked laughing as she laid kiss after kiss along his neck knowing it was driving Ichabod crazy.

“You do not play fair”, he said quickly turning the tables on his wife. Matching her kisses with some of his own. Planting soft pecks along the side of her neck stopping just beneath her ear where he began to slowly run his tongue around in small circles. 

“Now who’s not playing fair”, Abbie whispered?

“What was it you once told me”? Ichabod asked as he moved his attention to his wife’s lips.

“Ah yes, never start something you cannot finish”, Ichabod said his cocky eyebrow matching the cockiness in his voice.

“Oh I plan on finishing, Mr. Crane”, Abbie said with a smirk.

Ichabod still carrying Abbie walked over to the tan chaise sitting down with Abbie resting on his lap. He leaned back stretching out with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

“So Mrs. Crane, what would you like to do first”? Ichabod asked as he softly ran his hand up Abbie’s bare leg starting at her ankle coming to a stop at her outer thigh.

Ichabod’s current obsession, the thin straps holding up the soft blue knee length dress his beautiful bride wore highlighting her stunning legs. Just one flick of his finger and that pesky piece of fabric standing between him and all of Abbie’s glory would be history.

“What would you like to do”? Abbie asked turning now straddling Ichabod.

Ichabod pulling her down into a kiss. His hands moving up her dress now wrapped around her ass pushing her up on his hardened cock. 

Abbie moaning as she felt him grow beneath her. She began a slow circular grind causing Ichabod to let out a moan of his own.

“God Abbie”, Ichabod moaned out as he wrapped each hand around her hips pushing her down on his cock as he thrust up meeting her grind. 

“Baby”, Abbie whispered as she simultaneously began pulling his white shirt out of his pants and undoing the buttons.

She couldn’t help but notice how huge his erection was through his pants and damn was it impressive. Suddenly she wasn’t as interested in undoing his shirt as much as undoing his pants. Because the dick was obviously calling her name and she intended on fully answering the call.

Ichabod now moving her dress up had it just beneath her breast when they heard a knock on the door causing Abbie to jump a bit.

“Someone’s at the door”, Abbie said as she dropped her head on Ichabod’s chest.

“Ignore it”, he responded. Never losing focus of the task placing a hand on her chin gently lifting her head placing a firm kiss on her lips. 

“Ignore it”, Abbie asked?

“Yes”, Ichabod responded as he quickly flipped Abbie on her back laying over top of her.

Just as she pulled him down to kiss him the knock continued this time accompanied by a voice.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Crane, this is the resort attendant”, the person on the other side of the door called out.

“Ichabod, we should answer it. They’re probably bringing our bags around”, Abbie said.

Ichabod dropping his forehead against Abbie’s in annoyance at the person on the other side of the door.

“Of course”, he replied before giving her a quick peck to the lips then lifting himself off the chaise. He quickly reached out to Abbie helping her up.

“Thank you”, she said as he placed a light kiss on the back of her hand he was still holding.

Abbie reaching up wrapping her arms around Ichabod’s neck stealing a kiss. Problem is, that kiss led to another which led to hands exploring, clothes being tugged, and the two getting hot and bothered all over again. 

“Mmm, stop we really need to answer the door”, Abbie said as she put her hands on his chest slightly pushing him away.

“I do believe you started this, Mrs. Crane”. Ichabod said pulling her back into his arms. 

“What! Me? I have no idea what you’re talking about”, Abbie said looking up at Ichabod with an innocent look in her big brown eyes.

“Oh really”, he responded as he began to tickle Abbie causing her to scream out in laughter.

“Stop! Stop! Okay you’re right. I started it now please cut it out”, she said trying to grab Ichabod’s hands.

“Very well, but it will cost you later”, Ichabod playfully said.

“And I intend to fully pay”, Abbie said laying one last kiss on Ichabod before breaking away.

Both taking a second to work on their appearance, Ichabod walking over towards the door giving Abbie a quick look making sure she was comfortable with him answering. She gave him a nod and he opened the door.

Standing there was a well-dressed older man with his hands folded behind his back.

“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Crane. My name is Damien Leonard and I will be assisting you during your stay. I hope you’ve found that everything meets with your approval”, he said.

“Of course, Sir”, Ichabod responded as he reached out shaking the man’s hand formally introducing himself and Abbie.

“My name Is Ichabod Crane and this is my wife Abigail Crane”, Ichabod said beaming with pride as he reached out taking Abbie’s hand who was now standing next to him.

“Nice to meet you”, Abbie said reaching out shaking Mr. Leonard’s hand.

“The pleasure is truly mine, Mrs. Crane”, he replied as he took Abbie’s hand.

“My deepest apologies if I’m interrupting. I know you had a long flight and would like to get situated as soon as possible. So we wanted to promptly bring your bags around”, he said.

“Thank you, Sir”, Ichabod said.

“It is my pleasure. Anything you find that you may need please don’t hesitate to ask. I’m here to make your stay as enjoyable as possible”, the man said as he signaled over to a blue car sitting off about 50 feet away. 

A younger man wearing tan khakis and a black shirt, who Abbie and Ichabod recognized from the lobby, stepped out of the driver’s seat immediately retrieving their luggage from the trunk bringing it over to the villa. 

 

“Sir. Madame. There should be a menu located on the kitchen island if you would like to order from our restaurant. You will find we have the best cuisine anywhere in the world”, Mr. Leonard said.

“Would you care for something to eat”, Ichabod asked Abbie.

“Baby, why don’t you order, you know what I like. I think I’m going to go up and get situated”, Abbie said thanking Mr. Leonard before turning to go upstairs.

“Of course”, Ichabod said giving Abbie a quick bow as he watched her walk up the stairs.

Ichabod went over the order with Mr. Leonard and they walked over to the door as the older man prepared to leave.

“Mr. Crane, is there anything else you require”, he asked?

“No thank you, Sir”, Ichabod responded.

“I hope you and your lovely wife enjoy your stay and if you don’t mind me saying, you’re a very blessed man. Your wife is absolutely beautiful”, the older man said to Ichabod.

“Thank you, Sir. That is quite kind of you”, Ichabod responded.

“My only daughter was recently married. It’s difficult for a father to let his daughter go. But it’s a little easier when you know she’s in good hands. Well good evening, Sir”, the man said as he stepped outside the door.

“Good evening”, Ichabod said as he closed the door behind Mr. Leonard.

He walked over to one of the windows as Mr. Leonard’s words lingered in his mind. It took him back to a conversation he had with Abbie’s father the day after they decided to marry.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichabod sat at the dining room table going over some paper work. He and Abbie had been out earlier picking up their marriage license. He went home to wait for Joe to stop by as they had made plans to go out for beers later. Abbie was currently out with Jenny shopping for a wedding gown.

He was pleasantly surprised when he found out she wanted to wear a gown. He thought she wouldn’t want to make a big deal out of the whole thing and even though it was not going to be a huge ceremony, just a few close family and friends gathered in the Archives he was delighted to see her taking such pleasure in planning for their day.

Sure the idea of marriage came up due to his immigration but in all honesty this was about more than his citizenship. Ichabod was completely in love with Abbie and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

The Archives were an easy choice for the pair. They had spent so much time and shared so many special moments there they didn’t even consider beginning their lives as husband and wife anywhere else. They both held it as their special place. The place where they shared so many memories, laughs, tears, victories, and defeat. This place represented the strength of their bond. So when he asked Abbie if it were okay to have their ceremony there she was moved to tears. 

Ichabod stood up to stretch making his way over to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea when he heard a knock at the door. He was a bit surprised to see Ezra Mills standing there upon opening it.

“Hello Mr. Mills, please come in”, Ichabod said moving slightly to the side allowing Ezra space to walk into their home.

“Thank you, Crane”, he said upon entering.

“Please, have a seat. I was just preparing to make a pot of tea; would you care for some”? Ichabod asked as he walked Ezra into the family room both men taking a seat.

“Thank you, but a cold glass of water will be fine if that’s okay”, Ezra said running his hand along his chin.

“Of course”, Ichabod said going over to the kitchen pouring a glass of water immediately bringing it back handing it to Ezra.

“I’m afraid Abbie is not home at the present time”, Ichabod said as he sat down in the chair next to the sofa Ezra was currently seated at.

“Oh that’s okay, I’m actually here to see you, Crane”. Ezra said as he took a quick sip of water placing the glass back on the table.

Here Ichabod was, a former Captain in the Revolutionary War. Apprentice to one of the founding fathers of this country. A highly trained spy under the command of General George Washington. He faced death at the hands of a Hessian soldier and survived waking up in the twenty first century. Yet sitting here facing the father of the woman he was about to marry had his stomach in knots. 

“You’re here….. to see me, Sir”, Ichabod asked?

“I’m so sorry. I probably should’ve called first”, Ezra said attempting to stand.

“Of course not, please Mr. Mills, please have a seat”. Ichabod said now standing along with Abbie’s father.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude”, Ezra said.

“Sir, please I offer my most sincere apologies if I insinuated in any way you were intruding”, Ichabod said hoping he didn’t offend Abbie’s father.

“No, not at all”, Ezra said as he reclaimed his spot on the sofa.

“I spoke to Abigail last night. She told me you two were engaged”, Ezra said.

“Yes, yes sir”, Ichabod answered feeling a lump build in his throat.

“Actually, that’s why I’m here. I wanted to talk to you about something”, Ezra said moving to the edge of the sofa.

Ichabod not sure what to think. In his day it was customary to have the father’s permission before even asking a woman to marry. He felt horrified at the thought that Ezra could be offended by his actions towards his daughter.

“Mr. Mills I deeply regret not coming to you with my intentions towards your daughter” … Ichabod said before Ezra cut him off.

“Look Crane, you don’t have to do that. As much as I appreciate it, you don’t owe me any explanations. Truth is I was a little surprised when Abigail called me last night to tell me of the news”. Ezra said with a look of sadness.

“I know she’s been trying but I also know it’s still difficult for both of my girls to fully let me in right now and I completely understand that. Being a father is not a right, its earned”, Ezra said as he reached into his suit jacket pocket pulling out a box.

“Of course”, Ichabod said. He knew better than anyone the struggle Abbie was having concerning her father but felt it wasn’t his place to discuss that with Ezra.

“I want to give you something”, Ezra said handing the small brown box to Ichabod.

Ichabod taking the box, staring down at it not quite knowing what to say.

“Well are you going to open it”, Ezra asked?

“Yes, of course. Please forgive my manners”, Ichabod said as he began to take the top off the box.

Ezra looking on intently as Ichabod opened the box. Noticing the look of surprise on his face as he looked inside the box. 

“Mr. Mills… I’m afraid I do not know what to say”, Ichabod said as he removed the items from the box.

“They’re the rings Lori and I wore when we were married”, Ezra said.

“I’m honored, I just” Ichabod said at a loss for words.

“You know my father use to tell me everything happens for a reason. Every road you travel. Every person you meet. Every experience good or bad happens for a reason. That nothing never Not happens that wasn’t supposed to happen”, Ezra said taking a deep sigh.

Ichabod sitting there still holding onto the rings as he listened to his future father in law.

“Whenever I would complain as a boy my father would tell me the same story over and over about how his grandparents met. My great great grandfather was on his way to Boston when he was savagely attacked by a group of men here in New York. He woke up two weeks later in a strange place surrounded by strange people in a place he never intended on being. He was angry and afraid but as soon as he laid eyes on my great great grandmother he felt peace”, Ezra said pausing taking another sip of his water.

“He never made it to Boston. He always said that terrible experience led him to my great great grandmother and the best thing that ever happened to him. They were married a year later. These rings have been passed down and worn by every generation since”, he said.

“That’s a beautiful legacy, Mr. Mills”, Ichabod said

“When I left Lori insisted I take it. She said it belonged in my family. I know it would mean so much to her if you and Abigail were to exchange these rings during your ceremony. I know it would mean the world to me”, he said seemingly fighting back tears.

The two men sitting in silence a few minutes. Ichabod staring down at the rings that held so much history for the woman he was about to marry. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of sadness at the thought of his own family history. So much lost, so much left behind. It greatly saddened him knowing he would never get to introduce the love of his life to his mother. They would never get to know future grandchildren he hoped to have with Abbie. But through all of his thoughts the one thing that he focused on were the words that had just been spoken by Abbie’s father. Everything happens for a reason. He never expected to be here with Abbie but as fate had it he was. And he couldn’t be more grateful.

“So”, Ezra said moving his eyes from Crane’s to the rings he held in his hands.

“Are you quite certain, Sir”, Ichabod asked with a slight squint to his eyes.

“Crane, I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t”, Ezra responded. 

“In that case I would be honored to carry on your family’s legacy”, Ichabod said as he stood to shake Ezra’s hand.

“Crane, I’m trusting you to take care of my daughter”, Ezra said.

“You have my most solemn word”, Ichabod responded.

“Well I think I’ve held you up long enough. I better get going”, Ezra said walking over to the front door.

“Mr. Mills”, Ichabod called out just before the two men reached the door. Ezra turning around facing Ichabod.

“Young Corbin shall be here shortly. We have plans to go to the local bar for drinks and something called pool. It would be a great honor if you accompanied us.”, Ichabod said with a hopeful look.

“I would like that”, Ezra answered after a short pause.

“Did I hear you mention pool”, Ezra asked with a small smile?

“Yes. Young Corbin endlessly boasts of his quality of play. I must warn you he can be…. Exasperating when he is successful at one of these leisure activities”, Ichabod said.

“Well between you and me, I play a pretty good game of pool myself. I think you can count on Joe’s bragging to come to an end tonight”, Ezra said with a smirk.

 

“Oh for that I will be most grateful”, Ichabod said with a huge grin spread across his face.

The two men walking back into the living area. Ichabod making a stop in the kitchen grabbing two beers before joining Ezra in the family room.

“Today is the season opener for The Mets. Would you care to watch a few innings whilst we await Young Corbin’s arrival”? Ichabod asked as he handed one of the beers to Ezra.

“That would be great. You know I took Abigail to her first Mets game when she was four years old”, Ezra said as he opened his beer.

Ichabod and Ezra spent the next two hours talking and laughing about everything from the Dwight Gooden autographed baseball he and Abbie had gotten at their first baseball game to the upcoming Presidential election. By the time Joe arrived Ezra had hatched a plan with his soon to be son in law on how they would get back at Joe for his never ending bragging…..and man was it was glorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking time to read my fanfic. I'm still a bit new at this so I truly appreciate your kudos and comments. They inspire me to keep writing. I will try my best to update soon. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Again, thank you.


	3. Making It Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie have been quite busy putting together their wedding. But Ichabod finds the time for him and his soon to be bride to get away and enjoy an old pastime. But the old fashioned soldier has a little bit more planned than taking in a few innings of baseball.

Crack! The sound the bat made as it connected with the white ball sending it flying several hundred feet into the air, and over the wire fence separating the crowd from the field of play. Finally, something for the home crowd to cheer about. It was the bottom of the 8th with two outs, Their best player had just struck out leaving two on and frustrated fans booing the umpire over a call that could easily have gone the other way. 

“Are you kidding me, that was no where near a strike”, Abbie called out as she stood from her seat in the bleachers.

Ichabod looking on with a small smile across his face as he watched Abbie react to every call in this minor league game as if it were her beloved Mets facing elimination in the World Series. Its one of the many things he loved about her. The fact that she showed just as much passion for a seemingly meaningless minor league spring game as she would show for a MLB playoff game in October, he found endearing. 

Its was indicative as to how she took on every thing in life. No matter how big or small a situation she always felt it deserved the same respect and attention. It didn't matter if it was a reported stolen car or a neighbor searching for a missing pet Abbie treated them both the same.

So when Jesse Christian, the least best player on the field, stepped up to the plate with two runners on it came as no surprise to Ichabod when Abbie stood and cheered for him as if it were Jackie Robinson coming up to bat. 

That was his Abbie, always pulling for the underdog. So while most of the already small crowd displayed their disappointment at the man currently at bat, Abbie treated him with the same respect as she would the best player on the field. 

“You got this”, Abbie called out over a few fans booing as Christian stood in the batters box down to his last strike.

“Next swing, he’s going to knock it out the park. Mark my words”, Abbie said looking over at a smiling Ichabod.

No sooner had the words left her mouth had Christian swung at one of the prettiest sliders Abbie had ever seen. A slider matched in beauty only by the most effortless swing Abbie had ever seen. A swing sending the ball flying past the crowd and the crowd into a cheering frenzy. 

Ichabod looked on as Abbie jumped up and down, giving high fives to strangers in the crowd and nearly attacking him as she leaped into his arms hugging him tightly. With one swing three runs in and the home team on top.

“Thank you for this”, Abbie said as she and Ichabod settled back into their seats. 

The past couple of days had been a whirlwind. Planning a wedding in 3 days was no easy task. Making calls, securing a marriage license, picking out the right dress, all of it was exhausting.  
Although, Ichabod quite enjoyed choosing a cake since it meant tasting every known flavor imaginable. In the end, he had his heart set on a cake made of donut holes and Abbie thought it was perfect. 

Thankfully, they had a few good people in their lives they could count on to lessen the load. Jenny and Joe being the biggest help of all. There was no way they could ever repay them for everything they’ve done. 

Abbie knew Ichabod was just as exhausted as she was. Which made her appreciate him planning this little trip to the baseball field all the more. With their big day just over 24 hours away and the fact they still had a ton of things to get done before than she was surprised when Ichabod suggested the two of them take a couple of hours to catch their breath. 

Although she fought him on it at first. His charm eventually won her over. He assured her that Joe and Jenny had everything under control. He then rushed her out to the car without a word as to where they were going. So she was surprised when they pulled up to the baseball field. 

Although it was one of their favorite places to visit in Sleepy Hollow they hadn’t been in quite some time. After all the past year and a half had its issues.With Ichabod leaving, Abbie going away for FBI training, and well fighting off Pandora and her husband there wasn’t much time for leisurely activities. But thankfully, the two of them had made it through and ready to move into a new chapter of their lives. A chapter that she couldn’t have imagined a few years ago when she first brought him to this same field to enjoy his first minor league game. 

Imagine that, she thought. Almost five years ago to the day she brought this strange man to this very place in an attempt to make him feel at home in Sleepy Hollow. Now he’s bringing her here as his soon to be wife. Just the thought made Abbie smile like a teenage girl in love. 

“Well your quite welcome, but may I ask why you’re thanking me”, Ichabod asked with a curious look.

Abbie turning slightly to Ichabod putting a hand on the side of his face softly rubbing through his beard.

“Well, I know with everything going on the past few days you must be beat. I know I am but you still made time to get away and clear our minds of everything. I reaaally needed this you know”, Abbie said as she stared into Ichabod’s eyes.

It was something in the way she looked at him. As if she could see the whole of everything he was. Good, bad, and everything in between. She knew him inside and out. Those things that made him stand proud and the things that made him hold his head down in shame. With just one look this tiny woman who barely stood past five feet tall managed to know the deepest and most inner parts of him that not even the most skilled spies were able to torture out of him. Yet from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew she had the power to get whatever she so pleased with just the bat of her brown eyes.

It confounded him that she knew all of these things yet still she accepted him....all of him. This goddess of a woman whom he had no doubt could have any man of her choosing for some reason chose him. The thought of that alone sent his mind spinning.

So here he sat, his stomach a bundle of nerves. He made sure they arrived at the park extra early. He needed everything to be just right. He made sure they were seated in the exact part of the bleachers they sat the first time Abbie brought him to the park. The bleacher right next to the top. Abbie seated at the end while he sat just next to her. Everything had to be perfect. He wanted to make this moment special and couldn’t think of any thing more special than properly asking for her hand in marriage in the place they had their first outing of sorts.

He remembered how special that day was for him. How it warmed his heart as they walked away from the field and Abbie told him he was home. 

 

“Abbie”, he said taking a deep gulp as the rest of the words got stuck in his throat.

His hand nervously moved along his jacket pocket that held the rings Abbie’s father gave him the day before. He had it all planned. He knew from the second he accepted the rings that he would present them to Abbie in a special way. He also knew from the moment they decided to marry he had to ask for her hand in marriage in a more appropriate way. 

“Baby, is everything okay”, Abbie asked as she lightly ran her hand along Ichabod’s leg?

“Yes, I...uh”... He responded.

Good God! Get it together, Ichabod said to himself. Fighting off the bundle of nerves presently waging war on his stomach. He couldn’t understand it. They had already admitted their love for one another. They were planning a wedding and preparing to spend the rest of their lives together. He even had her fathers blessing. So why was he so damn nervous at this moment?

Just pull the ring out and ask her to marry you, Ichabod chided himself. He took a deep breath exhaling slowly, sat up straight and took one of Abbie’s hands inside his.

“Abbie, the other day when we decided to marry....Well its quite difficult to put into words how I’ve felt since that moment”, he said squeezing his eyes shut quickly opening them.

“Whilst I feel the luckiest man who ever walked this earth. I am also afraid”, he said.

“Afr...Afraid...of what”, Abbie asked nervously wrapping her other hand over Ichabod’s hands. 

Abbie not sure if she was ready to hear what he was about to say. I mean what if he was getting cold feet? What if he decided he didn’t want to marry her after all? What if after letting her guard down to the only man she has ever fully loved he was about to tell her he didn’t love her the same?

Oh my God, just run Abbie. Just Get.The.Hell.Up.And.Run because we both know this man is about to completely break your heart. Abbie said to herself. 

As if the voice in her head hadn't already caused her heart to drop several inches below her chest it came back for another round.

And when I say he’s going to break your heart I don’t mean in those pieces that are just big enough to easily glue back together so that it at least appears whole. I’m talking those tiny fine pieces that you can never quite recover enough of to hide the cracks and holes left from the impact. 

Abbie didn’t quite know what to do. She wanted to take the advice of that little voice in her head and run but her legs were too weak to move. So she just sat there and prepared herself for his response.

“Afraid of failing you. Not being the man you so deserve”, he responded dropping his head.

“What”, Abbie said half relieved but half heartbroken. 

Only this time her heart wasn’t breaking for herself. Instead it broke for the man sitting in front of her. 

“Ichabod, what...why....was all she managed to get out before Ichabod was up off the bench kneeling down on one knee in front of her.

 

“Abbie, I know there will never be a world that exist in which I or any other man would deserve you. And if I were to be honest, I am at best the very least of them. But I love you with all of my heart, all of my being and for some unearthly reason you have returned that love, even when I have not deserved it. I have lived two lifetimes. Learned from the most highly sought after professors. I have met many people and experienced a great many things. However, it is beyond my understanding why God has viewed me fit to love his most beautiful Angel”, Ichabod pausing reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out the small box holding the rings.

“Oh my God!, What are you doing, Ichabod”, Abbie said holding a hand up to her mouth almost in a state of shock. 

Just two minutes ago she was ready to haul ass out of town on foot. Now she sat there tears streaming from her eyes at the sight of her man officially proposing to her.....outside....in front of a crowd of strangers. She knew Ichabod better than anyone so she knew it took a lot for him to do this out here.

Damn, My Man!She said to herself as she watched him take the ring out of the box.

“Grace Abigail Mills, will you marry me”, Ichabod asked as he looked up at Abbie wiping away the tears falling down her face.

“Yes, yes I will marry you”, Abbie said as more tears fell down replacing the ones Ichabod just wiped away.

Ichabod taking Abbie’s hand placing the ring on her wedding finger. She was barely over the shock of his proposal when she noticed this was the ring her mother wore when she was married to her father and that's when she lost complete control over her emotions. 

She was no longer aware of the crowd surrounding them. She didn't care that she was bawling like one of those women she made fun of too many times to count because they were crying in front of total strangers at a sporting event after a proposal.She didn't care that she was not only crying but it was a full on ugly cry. She just knew the man her heart belonged to since before time even imagined their existence just proposed to her with the ring her mother once wore proudly in a more happier time in her life.

“Why are you crying”, Ichabod asked as he hugged his soon to be bride tightly in his arms. 

“I...I’m ha...happy. You ha...have made me....so ha...ppy”, Abbie managed to get out before breaking out into more tears.

She couldn't remember much after that. Just faint voices in the background congratulating them mixed with a few cheers. And the overwhelming feeling of peace she felt as she rested in her Captains arms.

 

Abbie stood in front of the bed in the small bedroom staring down at the ring now occupying a finger she once swore would forever remain empty. That is, before a certain Colonial Soldier named Ichabod Crane walked into her life. Since that moment lots of things changed that she swore would never change. Like falling completely and hopelessly in love.

She had just lifted the biggest of her four suitcases onto the bed so she could unpack. She stood there blushing a bit a the idea she would be sharing a bed, this bed with Ichabod.

 

As many times as she thought about all the ways she would have this man calling out her name and the many more ways he would have her calling out his she now felt nervous. 

What the hell! Its not like you're a virgin ,Abbie . Get your shit together. She thought as she begin unpacking her things.

She was taking out one of the five sexy lingerie sets Jenny gave her at the bachelorette gathering she and Sophie put together for her at Mabbies. A gathering she would never forget. Lets just say there’s a special place in hell for her baby sister and fellow agent Sophie Foster.

She remember opening the package holding up set after set of well, strands of fabric that could barely qualify for lingerie. She was sure the panties to three of the sets would barely cover a quarter of her ass. Not to mention all the scraps posing as bras put together wouldn't cover one of her nipples let alone an entire breast.

As she picked the last of the lingerie up from the suitcase she noticed a small envelope attached to the strap with her name on it. She immediately recognized it as Jenny’s handwriting.

This is ridiculous she thought. Jenny and Joe had already given way too much. She wondered what this could be.

She could only laugh out loud once she opened the envelope seeing the contents inside. It was five gift cards to Red Lobster with a note saying, 

**Sure you’ll put these to good use. Have Fun! Love Jenny.**

 

Just as she was about to take the items over to the dresser she heard a light knock on the door. 

 

“Come In”, she said smiling at the fact Ichabod, now her husband, was still knocking on the door. 

 

Ichabod walked in with a red rose handing it to Abbie as he approached her. 

 

“Thank You”, Abbie said thinking how sexy he looked with his dark blue trousers and crisp white shirt unbuttoned revealing a white t shirt underneath. 

God she loved when he wore t-shirts. It did something to her that she couldn't quite explain. 

You're quite welcome”, he responded wrapping his long arms around Abbie's waist pulling her into a tight hug planting several kisses along her neck leading up to her lips.

“Am I disturbing you”, he asked knowing full well she was just as happy to see be in his arms as he was at having her in them.

“Of course not”, she said running her hands through his hair as she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

“I ordered supper. It shall be here soon”, Ichabod said as he felt his knees buckle a bit at the feel of Abbie nibbling on his ear her hands now sliding down his back resting on his ass.

“Thank you, baby”, she said smiling at her husbands reaction to her touch.

“Can I assist you with anything”, he asked?

“It’s okay. I'm just putting away a few things before taking a quick bath”, she said reaching up taking his bottom lip in between hers slowly sucking on it before releasing it.

“How about I finish putting away these things whilst you take your bath”, Ichabod said with a look in his eyes that said he planned to fuck her like crazy later that night.

“Are you sure”, Abbie asked?

“Quite”, he responded

Abbie gave her husband another kiss before breaking away from his arms. She picked up a few items and turned to go into the bathroom. 

“What is this”, Ichabod asked picking up the Red Lobster gift cards from the bed?

“Oh its a gift from Jen”, Abbie said with a smirk.

“I do not believe I've ever been to this Red Lobster before”, Ichabod said studying the cards in his hands.

“Well, I have a feeling we’ll visit quite a bit the next 14 days”. Abbie said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Thank you to all of the Ichabbie fanfic writers keeping our Abbie alive through your wonderful writing. You guys keep me motivated to write. You're the best. Hope to update soon.


	4. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the night before Abbie an Ichabod's big day with a lot of surprises. Some planned and well some not so planned.

It was late and Abbie’s big day was just hours away. She should probably be in bed asleep instead of standing in the middle of their candlelit living room wearing a black lace bra and panties, arms outstretched holding up a glass of champagne as she danced to some classic Marvin Gaye. She wasn’t sure what motivated her more at the moment. The fact that her day started with the love of her life proposing to her in the most romantic way or that it ended with her having one too many drinks at the surprise bachelorette party that Sophie and Jenny threw for her. Either way she couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted her Captain. Her earlier plan of coming straight home screwing him senseless was interrupted when Joe and Jenny popped up snatching them both off in different directions. 

Damn, why did I decide it would be nice to wait until our wedding night to make love, Abbie asked herself?

I mean hiding the fact she was in love with this man the past few years had been hard enough. But now that it was no longer a secret it was taking everything in her power to wait a few days for their honeymoon. 

After today, she could no longer wait. Truth be told she was surprised as hell she held out this long. Almost a year sharing a home with this man and all of the close calls. Whether it was walking in seeing his bare ass as he was getting into the shower or waking up next to him on the couch after falling asleep watching a movie being greeted with his smaller captain bulging through his sweats the need for this man was real. She couldn’t wait for him to walk through that door so she could get this party started.

Where the hell is he, she asked herself as she set her glass on the small table next to the sofa? 

She knew he was out with Joe taking in his last night as a single man but she wondered if Joe’s idea of celebrating was anything like her baby sisters. Last she heard from Ichabod he sent her a text saying he loved her and couldn’t wait to get home. Shortly after she got a text from Joe saying he was taking Ichabod’s phone and she would see him in a few hours, enjoy.

As much as she missed her man she had to admit she had a ball hanging out with Jenny and Sophie.

Damn, I can’t believe I fell for their trickery. Telling me we were just going out for a few drinks and maybe a little karaoke, Abbie thought shaking her head. She couldn’t help but laugh thinking about all the fun they had.

**********  
“Shit Abbie, relax a little. I told you we were just having a few drinks and some karaoke”, Jenny said as she sat down at the table joining her sister and Sophie.

“Yeah Abbie its cool. Just a few drinks and karaoke. Hell, its just Mabbie's not the Playboy Mansion”, Sophie added.

Abbie giving both women a look twisting her lips not believing for one second this was at all as innocent as they were making it out to be.

“Seriously Sis, we just want to celebrate your last night as a single woman. That. Is. It. Nothing more”, Jenny said faking innocent.

“It better be or else I’m kicking your ass. You too Sophie”, Abbie said.

“Wait me, what did I do”, Sophie asked in a playful tone.

“You’ve been hanging with my mischievous sister, enough said”, Abbie responded causing the women to laugh.

 

“Can I get you ladies something to drink”, the very tall and very handsome bartender asked as he approached the table.

“Hey Antwan. Yes, we will need a bottle of your best tequila”, Jenny said causing Abbie to raise a brow.

“Damn, what’s the occasion, he asked?

“Abbie’s officially off the market and tomorrows her big day”, Jenny said grinning from ear to ear.

“Congratulations, I see Crane finally popped the question”, he said.

“And what makes you so sure its Crane”? Abbie asked wondering how long its been clear to everyone else she and Ichabod were in love.

“Are you serious? Anybody with eyes can tell you and Crane are in love”, he said as he walked over to the bar to get the tequila.

“The man has a point, Abbie. I mean he damn near got me dragged away by demons trying to find your ass”, Sophie said shaking her head.

“What! No!”, Abbie said in disbelief.

“Yes! Yes he did”, Sophie responded.

“Hell and to think that was the least craziest thing he did. Dude was losing his mind”, Jenny Added.

“What”, Abbie said almost in a broken whisper as she sat there mind blown at what Jenny and Sophie was telling her. 

She knew what she went through when she was stuck in the Catacombs. She also knew it was tough on Ichabod but she had no idea just how much so until just now. She wasn’t sure how to feel at the moment. Her mind was taking her heart in two different directions. Half of it breaking knowing the agony he was going through not knowing if he’d ever see her again. While the other half released a flood of butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him willing to risk everything because he loved her so much.

Damn, he’s going to get it so good tonight. Abbie thought as Antwan came back to the table with their drinks. 

A few drinks later and the ladies were up on their feet dancing.

“Ooh come on, lets do some karaoke”, Sophie said grabbing both Abbie and Jenny’s hands. 

“No ya’ll go. I’ll watch”, Abbie said attempting to take a seat back at their table.

 

“Hell to the no, you’re taking your tiny ass right up on that stage with us”, Jenny said stopping her older sister before she could sit down.

“Yeah Abbie come on. It’ll be fun”, Sophie added as she stood there doing a combination of the Dougie and Nay Nay. Which made both Abbie and Jenny burst out laughing.

“Agent Foster, You. Are. Drunk. As. Hell”, Abbie said pointing in Sophie’s direction.

“Shit we all drunk as hell. Here’s to being drunk as hell”, Jenny said pouring more tequila for the three.

“Woo Hoo! To being drunk as hell”, Abbie said lifting her glass.

They all took down the small shots and headed for the stage.

“Can we do Salt n Pepa”, Sophie suggested?

“Can we do Salt n Pepa? Can WE do Salt n Pepa”? Jenny repeated waving her hand back and forth between herself and Abbie. 

Both thinking back to when they were kids performing every Salt n Pepa song ever made.

The three ladies huddled into a circle quickly going over their parts. They broke each taking a mic when the music started.

They were less than a minute into their routine when Abbie noticed the crowd at Mabbie's going wild. I mean she knew the crowd was really into it but damn I didn't think they were feeling us this much, she thought.

That’s when she noticed Jenny and Sophie stepping off the stage and a man stepping up behind her on the stage and gawd was he fine. Not just everyday run of the mill fine. He was tall, dark, built to perfection Idris Elba fine.

“What the hell”, Abbie said as she looked at her sister and Sophie now standing at the bottom of the stage giving each other a high five. 

“Enjoy Sis”, Jenny said as she and Sophie turned to walk away leaving Abbie on stage getting the show of her life. And yes it was a performance she wouldn’t soon forget. 

After her personal show shit got real up in Mabbie's. Four more male dancers popped up throughout the bar putting on a show of their own. Before it was over both Jenny and Sophie were standing on the tables dancing while Abbie found herself standing on the bar doing the running man. Yes it was crazy, she was drunk, and this was rare for Abbie but she was having the time of her life.

*****

 

“Yes! He’s home”, Abbie said as she saw the car lights shining through the window.

She grabbed the remote to the cd player quickly flipping through the songs until she got to the one she was looking for, Teddy Pendergrass' Turn Off The Lights. She ran over and stretched out on the couch as if she was posing for a sexy magazine. But as soon as she heard the soulful voice coming from the cd the words mixed with the excitement took over her body and she was up off the couch in a flash. She found herself standing just in front of the entrance of the room where she decided to greet her man with a sexy dance upon entering.

 

Shit the hat, Abbie, she said to herself just as she heard the keys in the door. 

She didn’t miss much of anything from her travel back to the 18th century. Well except one thing....THE HAT. That simple black hat with the wide brim that drove her ass crazy. She wasn’t much of a hat person but that hat on this man did something to her she couldn’t quite explain. So when she bought him one for Christmas he was speechless. What she didn't tell him is the hat was more for her than him. She picked it up from the table, put it on, and reclaimed her spot this time with her back facing the entrance.

Ichabod hearing the music as he walked up the small hall before reaching the living room. He was surprised but happy Abbie was still awake. 

“Ab”, was all Ichabod could manage to get out as he turned the corner to step inside the living room. All reason left his body as he saw her standing there in her intimate attire and his black hat body moving seductively as her hips swayed from side to side. 

He watched as each elegant sway took her closer to the floor and back up slowly as she turned around to face him still moving to the music. 

“Come here, Captain”, she said motioning her pointer finger for him to come to her.

That’s when she got the shock of her life as she noticed not only Joe but her father standing there just behind Ichabod. 

“Oh Jesus”, Ezra said placing his hand over his eyes lowering his head as he turned around.

“Welcome home to you Crane”, Joe said standing frozen in his spot with a goofy smile on his face.

“Oh my God! Oh My God!”, Abbie said with a horrified look as Crane reached the couch grabbing the throw blanket rushing back to Abbie in record time placing it around her.

“I’m so sorry about this”, Abbie said as she walked past her father and Joe over to the stairs.

“No, its fine really”, Ezra said with the most uncomfortable look a father could have on his face.

“Crane, can I speak to you for a second please”, Abbie called out as she reached the top of the stairs.

“Of course”, Crane responded making his way past the men.

“Excuse me, gentlemen”, Ichabod said to Joe and Ezra.

“You’re in trouble, Crane”, Joe said playfully causing Ichabod to stop and give him a look as he made his way upstairs.

After rushing up the stairs Ichabod stopped short before reaching Abbie’s bedroom. His mind fluttered with thoughts. Although, he felt horrible for causing her such embarrassment he couldn’t stop thinking about how excruciatingly breathtaking she looked standing there body calling his name with every graceful move.

 

Taking a deep breath as he finally reached the door. Although the door was wide opened he still offered a small knock before entering.

 

“Come in Crane”, Abbie said sitting on the bed now dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a t-shirt.

Ichabod taking a few steps into the room unsure of what to do next so he just stood there hands nervously moving at his sides. Despite the fact he and Abbie had been living together for a while and they were engaged to be married he rarely set foot inside her bedroom. Not that he hadn’t daydreamed of several hundred scenarios that would end with them in her room, in her bed, against her wall, Abbie perched up on her dresser while he....

“Here, have a seat”, Abbie said as she ran her hand across a spot next to her on the bed.

“Lieutenant, I am deeply sorry for what transpired”, Ichabod said as he sat down beside Abbie.

“Its okay, just call next time. Let me know my father is on the way before I decide to put on a striptease act for you”, Abbie responded.

“Of course”, Ichabod said taking her hand softly kissing it.

“So this striptease you speak of. Will there be an encore performance”, he asked raising a brow?

“Wouldn’t you like to know”, Abbie said as she sat on his lap arms wrapped around his neck laying a few pecks on his lips. 

“Yes, I would”, Ichabod laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around the love of his life now matching her kisses with a few of his own.

“Damn Crane, show some respect the woman's father is right downstairs”, Joe joked as he stood in front of the door. 

“What the hell, Joe”, Abbie said giving Joe an annoyed look.

“Sorry, I had to use the bathroom and the one downstairs is not working”, he shrugged.

Abbie and Ichabod was in the process of renovating both baths starting with the downstairs. So everything had been removed. It would be their first big project as husband and wife after their honeymoon.

“Geez, it only takes one second to close a door, guys”, Joe said still picking with the two.

“Get the hell out of here, Joe”. Abbie joked playfully throwing a pillow at him across the room.

“I love you too, Sis”, Joe called out as he walked up the hall to the bathroom.

“Mmmm”, Abbie moaned as Ichabod immediately reclaimed her lips the second Joe left the doorway.

“Baby, as much as I don't want this to end....oh God”, Abbie said as Ichabod moved his attention to her neck.

“Are you aware how many times I dreamt of this exact scenario where I had you on this bed with you calling out the words oh God”, Ichabod asked with the cockiest look in his eyes.

“Hmm, so the Captain is that good”, Abbie asked now resting her forehead on his slowly sucking his lips in between words.

“Wouldn’t you like to know”, he teased.

“You’re a mess Ichabod Crane”, Abbie said reluctantly standing up. Ichabod still sitting holding onto both of Abbie’s hands looking into her eyes with the sweetest puppy dog look.

“I need to talk to my father before he leaves okay”, Abbie said.

“Of course”, Ichabod responded bringing both of his soon to wife’s hands up to his lips placing a soft kiss on each.

“I love you”, he said still staring into her eyes. 

“I love you too”, Abbie responded still amazed at how those three words coming from this man made her heart do flips.

She slowly let go of his hands and began walking over to the door where she stopped and turned around,

“Yes, I would”, she said.

“I’m sorry”, Ichabod asked with a somewhat confused look on his face.

“Yes, I would like to know”, Abbie said as she blew a kiss his way disappearing into the hallway.

God this woman. He thought as he watched her walk away.

 

Abbie made her way downstairs where she noticed the front door opened. She walked over where she saw her father sitting on the top step of the porch. 

“Hey, everything okay”, she asked as she stepped outside the door.

“Abigail, yes everything’s fine”, Ezra said as he stood.

“Da..Ezr...I...do you have a few minutes to talk”, Abbie finally managed to get out?

It was still tough for Abbie. She wanted to have a relationship with her father. She wanted to be able to pick up the phone and call her father just to say hello and spend an hour talking about nothing. Most of all she wanted so much to not struggle calling him Dad. 

She looked down at the ring shining on her left hand as she joined her father on the steps. He had been trying so hard to make things better between them since returning and she felt it was time to open her heart a little more and meet him half way. She took a deep breath and started.

 

“I apologize about earlier”, she said still feeling tremendously embarrassed at her father seeing her like that. Thanking God she didn’t go with her first idea to greet Ichabod in nothing but her birthday suit and that black hat.

“You really don’t have to do that”, her father replied.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you all day but it’s been so crazy with the wedding stuff”, Abbie said knowing that was a lie. The wedding didnt stop her from calling fear stopped her.

“I understand, Pumpkin,”, he said placing a hand on her knee.

Abbie tilting her head offering her dad a small smile feeling emotional hearing her father call her Pumpkin. The smile more for her to stop from crying. Hearing him call her Pumpkin the way he used to when she was a child touched her.

“I wanted to thank you for the rings. You didn’t have to do that you know”, Abbie said not sure why she seemed to be getting choked up.

“You’re welcome and yes I absolutely did. Besides wanting you and Crane to have the rings, those rings have been passed down for generations. It was only right that you have them”, he said.

“Well I’m very proud to wear it”, Abbie said.

“I wanted to ask you something but I’m not sure how you’re going to feel about it”, she paused taking a deep breath.

“You can ask me anything”, her father responded.

Abbie sat there full of nerves. God how it would crush her if he said no. She nervously ran her hands through her hair pushing it behind her ear. 

“You know your mom used to do the same thing when she was nervous or procrastinating.... And that smile, God you remind me so much of her”, he said as he looked at Abbie.

“I miss her so much. I really wish she was here”, Abbie said dropping her head to her knees covering her face to hide the tears.

“I know”, Ezra said as he closed the space between them putting his arm around his daughter. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Maybe she would accept his embrace maybe not. In the end all he could see was his daughter hurting and he wanted to be there for her.

Abbie lifted her head throwing her arms around her father. She felt the weight of all that she was holding onto lifting off her shoulders as she rested in his arms. She felt like a little girl jumping into the arms of dad when he walked through the door after a long day away at work. Except that long day lasted for years but he was finally home. 

“I’m sorry”, Abbie said slightly pulling away from her father wiping away the tears.

 

 

“No, its okay. I’m here and I promise I’m not going anywhere. Not this time”, He said wiping away tears of his own. It had been so long. He made choices he couldn't take back. Decisions that he would regret the rest of his life and no matter what the reason he knew those choices hurt Lori and his daughters. Lori was gone and he was left trying to repair the relationship with his two daughters who he left heartbroken. He could never forgive himself for it even if they did. Now all he wanted was another chance to build a relationship with his girls.

“That’s a mighty big promise to make”, Abbie said as she wiped away tears running down her fathers face.

“A promise I will never break. Look Abigail, I know I don’t deserve it and I wouldn’t blame you or Jenny for doubting anything I say. All I’m hoping for is a chance”, He said lightly squeezing Abbie’s hand.

“Well I would love to start with you walking me down the aisle tomorrow. If that’s okay with you”, Abbie said nervously waiting for her father’s response.

“Of course, it’s more than okay”, Ezra responded breaking out into tears again. His heart overcome with joy. He knew he didnt deserve the honor but he was grateful nonetheless. 

“Your mother, she would be so proud of you, Abigail”.

“Dad, how did you feel the night before marrying Mom”, Abbie asked?

“Oh I was a ball of nerves”, he said laughing as he began telling Abbie all about the day he married her Mom. They found themselves crying at times like when he told Abbie the vows he exchanged with her mom. Laughing at others, like how he realized he left his shoes 200 miles away at home the morning of their wedding and since stores were not opened on Sundays back then and he couldn’t fit any of his family member shoes he found himself standing in front of the small church in a pair of old converse and a tux exchanging vows with Lori.

As they sat there talking for the next couple of hours and as Abbie rested her head on her fathers shoulder she couldn’t help but think.

Finally, my dad is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I want to say thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Huge hugs to this fandom for keeping our Abbie an Ichabbie alive through all of your hard work. You guys are the absolute best. Much Love.


	5. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though in reality it had only been a few days since Abbie and Ichabod became engaged it felt like a lifetime for the day to actually arrive. So many emotions and thoughts going through our Witnesses. Both ready to start their lives as husband and wife.

It had been a long night for Abbie. She only manage to get in a few hours of sleep before leaving out this morning. Ichabod was up fixing a pot of coffee when Joe came over dragging him away. 

 

"Time to take care of a little guy business", Joe said as he and Crane walked over to the door.

"Just take care of my man", Abbie said standing on her toes wrapping her arms around Ichabod's neck laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you", Ichabod whispered as their lips parted.

"I love you more, baby", Abbie replied.

"Impossible", Ichabod said as he wrapped Abbie tightly in his long arms.

"Okay you two. Save it for the honeymoon", Joe said pulling Crane away from Abbie.

Abbie watched as the two hopped into Joe's truck pulling off. 

"Hey Jen, I have something to take care of this morning so meet me here at ten instead", Abbie said as she walked out to her car about 30 minutes after Ichabod and Joe left.

Jenny had arranged a breakfast and some sister time before the ceremony. Abbie was looking forward to it but had some important business to take care of first. 

"No, everything is fine, I promise. See you at ten okay. Love you too, Sis", Abbie said as she took a deep breath preparing her mind for the trip ahead.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey there. How you been"? Abbie said before pausing thinking over her words.

"Look, I know it's been some time since we last spoke", Abbie said feeling a bit ashamed at the fact it had taken so long to visit.

"I really don't have any excuses. None that will make it right anyway", she said placing the bouquet of yellow lilies in front of the large grey headstone.

She felt guilty that it had been a few months since she visited her mother's resting place. At first she wasn't sure why she couldn't make her weekly trip after getting out of the Catacombs. She wasn't sure if it was her state of mind after ten months away that prevented her or something else.

Everytime she made up her mind to head over to the cemetery it was like she was suddenly surrounded by a brick wall preventing her from going. It was almost as if she went into full panic mode whenever the thought of visiting her mom came to her mind. 

Then one day recently as she was unloading clothes from the dryer it hit her.

Abbie stood in front of the dryer humming an unknown tune folding each item of clothing as she removed it from the machine. She'd just taken out the last of the shirts ready to move onto the small pile of socks and undergarments she'd set aside to take care of last when she found herself dropping the shirt backing away from the dryer.

 

For as long as she could remember she had this same routine when washing and folding clothes. Most people grabbed as much as they could when unloading a dryer separating and folding on the couch or bed but not Abbie. She always immediately started folding clothes straight from the dryer saving undergarments for last. 

When she thought about the fact she'd picked up this routine watching her mom growing up a sort of panic gripped her when she realized what was keeping her away from her mothers grave all these months. 

For so long Abbie feared ending up like her mom. She was afraid of ending up alone and out of her mind. Even though she learned it was her mom being haunted by Moloch and demons that drove her to a tragic end it was still something that scared Abbie. 

When she came back from the Catacombs it was hard after being alone for so long. Talking to Crane was the only thing that kept her sane in that place even though he wasn't physically there. It was harder than she imagined getting over the ordeal. 

So when she thought about seeing her mom every Saturday like she normally did after getting back a sort of panic took over stopping her and she couldn't figure it out until now. Standing there folding clothes it hit her that she'd learned this routine from her mom so what was stopping her from picking up other things from her mom. Things like losing her mind and dying alone. 

Which is what she feared was happening when she got back from the Catacombs. She found herself pushing those away who loved her trying to deal with things on her own. She loved her mom and knew everything she did was to protect her and Jenny even if she couldn't see that at the time. She would be proud if she was half the fighter her mom was in life. Still she feared that fight would lead her to an early grave just like her mother.

That's what was keeping her away all these months. Stopping her from visiting her mom early Saturday mornings talking to her about everything from how her week went to the latest Hollywood gossip. The past few years she found herself talking about her tall British partner more and more. 

Going to that grave after experiencing the Catacombs would make Abbie face the possibility she could end up just like that and it was terrifying. That's what was stopping her from visiting her mom. She stood thinking about her life now. How happy she was despite the weight of being a Witness. She had a career that she was proud of, things were good again between her and Jenny, then there was Crane. The absolute love of her life. She realized she had nothing to fear. It was time to see her mom, talk to her again.

"I'm sorry its been so long. I promise it will never happen again", Abbie said as she sat on the ground pulling her knees up to her chin. 

"You know that British guy I'm always talking about, my Witness partner", Abbie asked as she faced the headstone blushing at the thought of Ichabod

"Well, we're getting married today, Mama", Abbie said feeling like a little girl as her mother looked on disapproving.

"I know you're probably laying me out right now for not telling you sooner but in my defense it happened kind of suddenly", Abbie said wiping away some dirt that had built up on her mother's headstone.

"Mama, I wish you could be here. I miss you so much. I know you would love Ichabod. He is the kindest and most loving person I have ever met", Abbie said blinking away some tears.

"There's something else", Abbie said taking a deep breath.

"You know how we've been talking about me finding dad? Well he's back now and we're trying to work things out. You know make it better", Abbie said. 

"He's going to walk me down the aisle today. I...I asked him to. I hope that's okay with you, Mama", Abbie said trying to fight off the feeling she was somehow disappointing her mom.

Sure her father was back and making an honest attempt at building a relationship with her and Jenny but this is still the man who left their mom alone when she needed him most. Regardless of the reasons behind that Abbie still found herself struggling with it a bit. 

Even though she knew her Mom would want her and Jenny to give their father a chance she still felt a bit of guilt behind it. 

Abbie sat in silence for a few minutes when she smelled the light scent of coconut oil her mom used in her hair. The scent wrapping around her body as if two arms holding her tightly letting her know it was okay.

After a few tears and a lot of laughs Abbie said her goodbyes to her mom. 

"We're going away for a couple of weeks to Hawaii for our honeymoon so I won't be able to visit the next couple of Saturdays. But I promise I'll visit once I get back", Abbie said leaning forward placing a light kiss on her mom's headstone before leaving.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"So you gonna tell me what was so important this morning", Jenny asked as she sat across from Abbie at the small diner August Corbin took them to on seperate occasions.

"I went to visit mom. I needed to talk to her before the wedding", Abbie said twirling her pancakes in some syrup. 

"Oh, are you okay", Jenny asked?

"Yeah", Abbie said nodding her head.

"Are you sure", Jenny asked leaning in a bit taking Abbie's hand.

"Yes, positive. I just needed a little time with mom before my big day that's all", Abbie said smiling reassuring her sister everything was fine.

"Yes, your big day. I can't believe you're actually getting married in a few hours", Jenny said.

"And why is that", Abbie asked twisting her lip raising a curious brow in response to her sister's comment.

"Well because your ass spent the better part of your life avoiding anything close to a relationship that's why", Jenny said playfully.

"Come on Jen, that is not true", Abbie said.

"Oh really", Jenny responded raising a brow of her own.

"Don't give me that crazy look. I've had a couple relationships here and there. I mean there was Luke and Danny", Abbie responded

"Oh please Abs, you know good and well neither of them really ever stood a chance no matter how hard they tried. We both know your heart was meant for one man only, Ichabod Crane", Jenny teased.

Abbie thought about what Jenny said and couldn't argue with how right she was. She never set out to hurt anyone. She really tried making things work with Luke but her heart wasn't in it. As far as Danny was concerned things were never supposed to get serious. Just two classmates enjoying each others company. Unfortunately, Danny caught feelings she wasn't prepared to reciprocate.

"I never meant to hurt either of them. It just turned out that way", Abbie said feeling a little embarrassed thinking about how she may have hurt Danny and Luke.

 

"Oh no Abs, I was just messing around. I know you would never purposely hurt anyone", Jenny said feeling bad about bringing up the whole thing.

"No...I Know. Its cool", Abbie replied.

"Anyway, how are you feeling about everything? I mean you're going to be a married woman in a few hours. Like how does that feel"? Jenny asked.

"I mean its a bit overwhelming but I love him so much, Jen. I can't imagine my life without him", Abbie said.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you guys" Jenny said smiling at the look in her sister's eyes as she talked about Crane.

"Can I ask you something", Jenny said?

"Of course", Abbie replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Have you and Crane had sex yet", Jenny asked?

"What!", Abbie asked almost choking on her drink.

"Sorry, that was kinda rude. I meant have y'all made love yet", Jenny asked with a smirk.

"Oh sure, that makes it so much less rude", Abbie said.

"Seriously Abbie, have y'all", Jenny continued asking.

" No, we haven't. There, I answered your twisted question. Happy", Abbie said.

" Damn. So your wedding night will be the first time you and Ichy get it on", Jenny said chuckling.

"What! What's so funny", Abbie asked?

"Nothing. It's just going to be on and popping up in that bedroom tonight", Jenny said now laughing hard.

"Be quiet. You're terrible", Abbie said throwing a small sugar pack at her annoying sister.

"All I'm saying is try not to kill the man, Abs. What's it been like twenty years since you been laid", Jenny laughed.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't cut it out", Abbie said shaking her head.

The two sisters sat there laughing and talking about fun times. Both wishing their mom was there with them. 

"You ready to go", Jenny asked?

"Yeah", Abbie said as she took a deep breath standing preparing herself for the biggest day of her life so far.

\--------------------------------------------------

" So, you finally got the balls to make things official with Mills", Ichabod heard a voice saying from behind.

"Captain Irvin, you made it", Ichabod said as he turned around to find his old friend Frank Irving standing in front of the opened door.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", Frank replied as he and Ichabod hugged.

"You still want me to be your best man", Frank asked?

"Of course. It would be an honor, Sir", Ichabod said standing tall in his soldier position.

Crane called Frank the night he and Abbie became engaged asking if he would come back for the wedding. He knew it was a longshot but was hopeful Frank would be able to make it back to Sleepy Hollow to stand as his best man. He'd come to respect Frank as a friend through the years and thought of no one else he would want standing next to him on his wedding day.

"You know you're a blessed man, Crane? Mills is a damn good woman", Frank said.

"Yes. I thank the heavens everyday", Ichabod said smiling proudly.

"So I don't have to tell you how I will kick your colonial ass back to the 18th century if you ever hurt her, right", Frank said looking at Crane in the most serious way possible.

"Sir, you have my most solemn oath that I will honor Abbie and our union the rest of my days", Ichabod responded.

"Good", Frank said giving Ichabod a nod of approval.

He knew Crane was a good man, still Abbie had become like a sister to him. He felt he needed to let Crane know what he expected for her.

"Damn Crane. You're looking sharp man", Joe said as he walked into the room with his guitar. 

"Thank you young Corbin. As do you", Crane replied.

"Well its that time", Joe said as the three men walked out to the archives.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God Abbie! You look so beautiful", Jenny said covering her mouth unable to hold back her tears as she watched Abbie walk into the room wearing her wedding gown.

 

"Why are you crying", Abbie asked now feeling herself overcome with emotion watching her always tough baby sister in tears.

"You...you just look so gorgeous..and I'm so happy for you", Jenny said now balling. 

"Stop. You're going to make me cry", Abbie said hugging her baby sister.

They stood in the middle of the room hugging when they heard a knock on the door. Jenny wiping her face as she went to answer it. 

"Hello, Jennifer. You look very pretty", Ezra said as he stood in front of the door. 

"Thank you", Jenny responded.

"Are you okay"? He asked noticing the redness in her eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on", she asked?

"I was hoping to see Abigail before walking down the aisle", he said.

"Yeah. Of course". Jenny said looking back at Abbie making sure it was okay.

"Well, I'm going to make one last check on the archives. Make sure everything is set up okay", Jenny said using it as her excuse to give Abbie and their father some time.

"Thanks, Jen", Abbie said.

"For what", Jenny replied.

"Everything", Abbie simply said.

"Wow Pumpkin, you look absolutely stunning", Ezra said as he stood in awe at how beautiful she looked.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself", she said playfully tugging on her father's jacket lapel.

"Thank you, sweetheart", he replied.

"Can we talk for a minute", Ezra asked.

"Sure", Abbie responded a nervous feeling building up in her stomach. 

She really wanted to trust her father to keep his promise to her and Jenny but so much had happened it was going to be hard to not immediately assume the worst when it came to him. In the end she really wanted it to work out so she was willing to do her part. 

"So what's going on", she asked as the two sat down on the small sofa in the middle of the room.

"I wanted to give you something", Ezra said pulling out a long blue jewelry box.

"Dad, no. You've already given way too much. I mean the rings", Abbie said her mind going back to Ichabod proposing to her at the ball field.

"Please Abigail, I really want you to have this", he said placing the box in her hands. 

"I don't know what to say", she said holding the box.

"Just open it. Let me know what you think", Ezra responded with a smile.

"Oh Dad, it's beautiful", Abbie said as she opened the box seeing the silver necklace with a heart pendant attached. 

"So you like it", he asked.

"I love it", Abbie said taking the necklace out of the box.

"Can you help me put it on please", she asked.

"Before you do that take a look inside" Ezra said opening the heart shaped locket revealing a picture. 

Abbie was speechless as she stared down at the picture. 

"That's the first picture of you and Lori. I snapped that minutes after you were born. They wrapped you up and handed you to me. It was the proudest moment in my life", he said swallowing the lump building in his throat.

"You weren't in my arms for a hot second before Lori was asking for you. Let me tell you, Abigail. I knew you was going to have a voice on you because you were screaming your little lungs out", he laughed.

"As soon as I placed you in your mother's arms and she began to sing you stopped crying. You just layed there in Lori's arms eyes glued to hers", Ezra went on.

"Wow. I....I don't know what to say", Abbie said eyes still fixed on the locket.

"I know you miss your mother. I just thought you might want this", Ezra said .

"I do. Thank you" Abbie said as Ezra placed the necklace around her neck.

She stood up walking over to the mirror taking a look at the necklace matched with her gown. It was perfect as if it was made especially for this moment.

"Hey guys, its almost time", Jenny said as she peeked into the room. 

"Okay. Are you ready", Ezra asked reaching out for Abbie's hand.

"Yes. I'm ready", Abbie said as she took her father's hand.

Abbie, Jenny, and their Dad all stood in front of the door leading to the archives. Abbie amazed at how beautifully Sophie and Jenny had decorated the entrance. There was a soft purple runner lining the entire length of the floor that led from the stairs to the door. The walls were draped with light purple picasso lilies sprinkled with a combination of ivory and purple roses. The ceiling was completely lit with small white lights while various size white and purple candles were spread along either side of the purple runner. It was completely gorgeous. 

"Jenny, it looks amazing out here. You and Sophie...Oh my God. This is absolutely incredible", Abbie said taking Jenny's hands.

""Thank you, Sis. You deserve this and much more", Jenny responded.

Ezra looking on proudly as his girls stood holding hands. He was happy that after everything they had been through, despite what he put them through, they were happy. 

Jenny now standing behind Abbie making sure her hair was just right when they heard Joe's guitar begin to play and everyone seem to freeze in place. 

"Okay this is it", Jenny said as she walked around facing Abbie.

"Yes, this is it", Abbie said nervously shifting her bouquet in her hands.

Jenny gave Abbie a quick hug as the large door opened. 

"Hey guys, you ready", Sophie asked as she slowly pushed the door opened. Jenny and Ezra looking at Abbie for the okay.

"Abbie, you look beautiful", Sophie whispered before going back to her seat giving Joe his cue to start his song

"See you up front", Jenny said giving Abbie a quick peck on the cheek before turning to take her walk up the aisle in her simple but elegant soft purple dress. 

"Are you ready, Pumpkin", Ezra asked extending his arm for Abbie.

"I'm so nervous, Dad", Abbie said as she placed her arm inside of her father's.

"That's normal", Ezra said turning to face Abbie.

"What if I trip and fall or forget the vows I want to say", Abbie asked?

"Pumpkin, I'm not going to let you fall and your vows are just words from your heart. Speak from your heart and you will be fine", Ezra responded.

"Thank you", Abbie said fighting to hold back her tears.

With everything that's happened in her life she never dreamed she would have a day like this. But here she was about to marry the love of her life with the father she thought she'd never see again walking her down the aisle.

Without saying another word Abbie and her Dad turned and start their walk down the aisle.

She promised herself she would try not to cry but as soon as she stepped across that threshold and saw Ichabod standing there in front she couldn't hold back. The tears started to pour. 

God he looked handsome dressed in an all black tux and shirt with a purple tie to match their wedding colors. His lapel decorated with a small lily. 

She could barely take her eyes off of him as she slowly walked down the aisle holding on to her father's arm.

The archives transformed into a beautiful room fit for a royal wedding. The same lilies and roses that graced the entryway were spread across the archives. One side of the room set up for the ceremony the other for the reception. Several tables in the reception area beautifully highlighted with large centerpieces showcasing the lovely floral arrangement. 

"Darling, I will be loving you for eternity. Baby my heart could still fall as hard as twenty three. I'm thinking bout", Joe singing the Ed Sheeran song beautifully with nothing but the sound of his guitar playing in the background.

Abbie had requested this particular song changing a couple words here and there like loving Ichabod for eternity instead of seventy. She knew in her heart the love she felt for this man was beyond anything this life could hold.

Ichabod stood there spellbound. Suddenly the man who had a word for everything had no words to describe the woman walking down that aisle soon to become his wife.

There she was walking towards him looking like an angel straight from the hand of God himself. The sight of her took Ichabod's breath away. He wasn't sure how he was still standing at this very moment since his heart stopped beating the second she walked through that door. He stood there watching this amazingly stunning woman walk down the aisle and she couldn't reach him fast enough. He had to chide his legs for wanting to run up the aisle to meet her half way. No, he waited two lifetimes for this moment he could wait a couple more minutes.

Abbie looked stunning dressed in a soft ivory colored gown that stretched to the floor with a small flare in the back where the train flowed behind her. Her natural hair out in soft curls hanging to her shoulders decorated with a small purple lily on the side matching the bouquet of purple lilies she carried down the aisle.

Finally, she reached the end of the aisle where she stood staring at Ichabod as he took her hand. Jenny reaching out taking the bouquet of flowers from Abbie.

"You look, beautiful", was all he could manage to say as they continued staring at each other. Eyes saying what words couldn't.

"You look so handsome", Abbie responded.

"Son", Ezra said as he went to shake Ichabod's hand with a firm grip. Then leaning down placing a kiss on Abbie's cheek whispering the words "I love you" to her.

"Take care of my daughter", Ezra said as he let go of Ichabod's hand.

"I promise", Ichabod responded.

After everything they had been through. Centuries and lifetimes between them. In the midst of fighting off an apocalypse. As Ichabod once said, through the impossibility of finding each other they have. There they stood about to become husband and wife.

Pastor Jennings taking over with a small prayer as Joe finished his song. 

"I have been told the two of you prepared your own vows", Pastor Jennings said. 

"We have", both Crane and Abbie responded.

"Abigail, if you're ready", said Pastor Jennings 

Abbie giving a small nod taking a deep breath.

"Ichabod, I love you so very much", Abbie said pausing closing her eyes tightly as she tried preventing herself from crying. 

But it was too late. Once the words left her mouth the tears began to flow. It was something about saying those words to this man that made her feel something deep inside of her spirit that she'd never felt before. It was hard to describe but it overwhelmed her to the point of making her breathless.

"My Heart", Ichabod said holding onto Abbie's hands a little tighter. 

Although he knew these were tears of joy he still never liked seeing Abbie cry.

Abbie opening her eyes to see a few tears escaping Ichabod's eyes. He was trying to keep it together but the moment was too much.

"Oh baby", Abbie said wiping the tears away from his face

The small crowd of no more than twenty people, that included Macey and Cynthia Irving, Frank who stood beside Crane as his best man, Captain Reyes who had kept in touch with Abbie, Sophie, Joe, a few of Ichabod's friends from the historical society, and close friends of Abbie's, were all looking on. 

"There's so many special things I can talk about concerning us over the years. I remember the exact time it was when we first met, what the weather was like for our first ball game, even the first time I called you for no particular reason at all other than to hear your voice", Abbie said.

"All of those memories play in my mind frequently but the one thing I remember most is the moment I knew you were the love of my life. It wasn't the prettiest moment, in fact I was close to losing my life but all I could do was think of you. Then you found me and all I can remember doing was leaping into your arms and you holding me letting me know it was okay", Abbie said thinking back to the time she was stuck in purgatory.

She couldn't admit it at the time but she knew she had fallen in love with Ichabod. She knew no matter what, this man had her heart and nothing would change that.

"I knew in that moment I would never love anyone as much or as hard as I love you. I knew in that moment that my heart belonged to you from the second God breathed life into my name", Abbie said tears flowing again.

"You're the first person I want to see when I open my eyes in the morning, the last person I want to see when I close them at night and the only person I think about every second in between. I want to spend the rest of my life with you having your babies, having fun making your babies", Abbie said causing the guests to laugh.

"I want you to know that I will always be by your side through the highest highs and the lowest lows. Time will change so many things but it will never change my love for you", Abbie said finishing her vows.

"Ichabod", Pastor Jennings said.

"I struggled a bit trying to find the right words to express my love for you, Abigail. It seems God left the adequate words for such a love in some secret place that would describe how I feel. How much you mean to me", Ichabod said pausing looking deep into Abbie's brown eyes.

"Then I remembered being a young boy and my mum used to take me out for afternoon strolls. I would constantly jump from one thing to the other. My mum asked me why I couldn't focus on one thing at a time and I said because it was way too much to see in the world to only focus on one thing", Ichabod said causing the guests to laugh a bit.

"She told me some day I would find something so amazing it would take my breath away, make me forget everything and everyone else around me", Ichabod said remembering the knowing look in his mothers eyes as she said this to him. 

"I remember saying to my mum, impossible. I never truly knew what my mum meant until the day I met you. That's the day everything stopped, my heart along with time. Everything around me ceased to exist in your presence. All I could see was your face, hear your voice, feel your presence. In that moment I knew my life was forever changed. I also finally understood what my mother was trying to express to me so long ago.

"Grace Abigail Mills, you were that amazing something that my mum said would take my breath away. Its been almost five years since we met and I still haven't been able to catch my breath. There are simply not enough words in any language to express the depths of my love for you. To describe how firmly a hold you have on my heart, my soul, my life", Ichabod pausing as his voice began to break from the emotion he was feeling.

"I will forever protect and provide for you and our family. I swear to honor and cherish you and our marriage for as long as my heart is beating, even after. Nothing or no one will ever come between us...and I too look forward to making lots of babies with you", Ichabod said as the guests cheered and laughed.

"I love you with all of my being, Grace Abigail Mills", Ichabod said as he finished his vows.

The two standing wiping tears from the others face. 

Pastor Jennings saying a few words as Ichabod and Abbie exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss your bride", Pastor Jennings said.

Ichabod looking at Abbie leaning down placing a soft kiss on her lips which turned into another as Abbie wrapped her arms around her husband's neck tilting her head slightly as she deepened the kiss adding peck after peck. 

"Woo hoo", Joe called out leading the guests in a cheer for the new bride and groom. 

"Mmm think we should stop", Abbie whispered into Ichabod's mouth as she hesitantly parted ways with his lips.

"My apologies but I don't think I quite heard you, Mrs. Crane", Ichabod said going in for another kiss. 

Finally, the two breaking away turning to the guests as Pastor Jennings announced them as Mr.and Mrs. Ichabod and Grace Crane. 

After meeting at Joe's cabin to take wedding pictures the group went back to the archives for the reception. Jenny and Captain Irving each making beautiful toasts to the bride and groom. Abbie and Ichabod had their first dance as "Ribbon in the Sky" by Stevie Wonder played in the background. They each had fun making a mess eating their cake made of donut holes. Abbie just a little more so as she made sure to smash a little on Ichabod's face as they fed each other the sweet treat. 

"Oh, you'll pay for that later", Ichabod joked as he went in for a kiss.

Sophie catching the bouquet during the toss as "Single Ladies" by Beyonce played in the background. Now everyone on the makeshift dance floor doing the electric slide. Abbie holding back her laughter as she tried teaching Ichabod. In the end he gently pulled her into his arms holding her tight as they slow danced to the tune.

\---------------------------------------

"Okay so everything is in the car right", Jenny asked as Abbie and Crane stood outside ready to leave for the airport. 

"Yes, everything's here", Abbie said.

"Thanks, guys for everything", Abbie said giving her sister and Joe a big hug. 

Joe and Ichabod shaking hands as Ezra came over to say his goodbyes to the newlyweds before they left. 

"Have fun, and thank you for allowing me to be part of your special day", Ezra said to Abbie and Crane. 

"Thank you for being here. We'll have lunch when we get back if that's okay", Abbie said to her father. 

"That's more than okay, Pumpkin", Ezra said hugging Abbie.

"Crane, again take good care of my daughter. I will see you young people when you get back", Ezra said shaking Crane's hand.

Abbie and Ichabod hopped into the back seat of the car waving to the small crowd of guest that had surrounded them throwing rice as the driver pulled off.

"I love you, Mrs. Crane", Ichabod said planting a small kiss on Abbie's forehead as the car moved slowly through the now darkened street. A million stars showcased in the sky highlighted by a beautiful full moon.

"I love you, Mr. Crane", Abbie responded kissing Ichabod then resting her head on his shoulder. 

The couple resting in each other's arms as the car made the trip to the airport. Both thinking how blessed they were to have the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late but Happy IchabbieWeekend & Abbie Mills Is Working It celebration. I wanted to update at least one of my fics for the occasion. Please forgive my lateness but I hope everyone will enjoy. Thank you to everyone for all of the amazing Gifs, FanArt, and Fics keeping Abbie Mills & Ichabbie alive. I hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter. Thank you for reading.


	6. Forever One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long wait but finally the Witnesses get to celebrate as husband and wife.

Abbie stood in front of the huge window looking out at the ocean as she dropped the towel she was drying off with. Instead opting to let the warm breeze coming in from the beach dry the remaining water from her brown skin.

"God, it's so beautiful", Abbie said to herself as she watched the waves crashing onto the shore as thousands of stars in the sky lit up the dark blue ocean. 

She had never been so close to the stars as she was now. Almost as if she could reach out and touch them. Feel the warmth radiating from their light. 

She could stand there all night taking in the beauty of the sky, the fresh smell of the ocean but she had business to tend to and his name was Ichabod Crane. 

It was her honeymoon night and her man, husband, the love of her life was waiting on the other side of that door for her. She couldn't wait to share herself with him.

She moved away from the window walking over to the vanity stand holding her belongings. She picked up a small bottle of lotion, squeezing some in her hand, rubbing it into her skin. Once she was done she lifted the two lingerie items hanging from the hook on the back of the door. She stood there holding both in front of her trying to decide which one to wear. Either one was sure to blow his mind.

"Hell, maybe I should just walk out there ass naked", she said to herself. 

She decided to go with the white lace and silk see through chemise with the lace thong panties and bra. She sat down on the small bench in front of the window as she slipped into the six inch stiletto heels topping off the lingerie. 

She stood up walking over to the door, taking a deep breath as she began turning the knob. She was a mixture of nerves and excitment. She loved this man with all her heart and soul. After so much they were finally free to love each other the way they wanted and she intended on loving every inch of him once she stepped outside that door.

 

Ichabod stood outside looking over the large balcony that surrounded three quarters of the bedroom when he heard the bathroom door opening behind him causing him to turn around. 

He stood frozen as he watched his wife slowly walking along the rose petal littered floor of the candlelit bedroom onto the balcony where he awaited her.

"You look absolutely stunning", Ichabod said as his eyes slowly surveyed every inch of her body. Heart racing as his cock moved in his pants at the sight of his beautiful wife. Her brown skin glistening in the moonlight, curls flowing in the breeze as her vanilla and almond scent lightly brushed his nose.

"Thank you, handsome", Abbie said smiling as she looked into her husband's normally bright blue eyes now matching the dark blue of the ocean.

Maybe it was her imagination or maybe it was a Witness thing but she could physically feel his eyes touching every spot they bore into. Her body responding as if his large hands already lay claim to all the areas craving his touch.

"You're looking hot, Mr. Crane". Abbie said looking her husband up and down as he stood there in nothing but a pair of black lounge pants, hair still a little damp from his shower. She couldn't help but admire his lean but muscular arms and chest. She slowly started running her hands across his shoulders, down his chest, coming to a stop as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mmm, so I look hot", Ichabod said as Abbie begin laying peck after peck along his chest sending chills throughout her husband's body. 

"Yes", Abbie responded hands moving up his back as she slowly sucked on his bottom lip.

"God you feel so good", Ichabod said as he pulled Abbie in closer pressing her against the large package waiting for her inside of his pants. 

The two now holding each other slowly dancing to the soft music playing in the background. Each sneaking in a kiss here, a peck there.

"Baby, it looks so gorgeous out here", Abbie said taking notice of the dinner table set up highlighted with candles and flowers. Another smaller table with a mixture of fresh fruit and a bowl of cream.

"I'm delighted it all meets with your approval", Ichabod said proudly.

"Seems a little unfair you were out here working hard while I was enjoying a nice hot bath", Abbie said in between sucking on Ichabod's neck.

"Mmm hmmm", Ichabod managed to say as his hands roamed along his wife's hips and ass.

"I'm thinking, I should do something to maybe make it up to you", Abbie said tongue lightly brushing along the pulse in his neck driving him all kinds of crazy.

"Any requests", she asked?

"I can think of a few", he responded.

"Oh a few", she said with that sexy little chuckle she had perfected

"For starters, I do recall you saying something about an encore performance of your...dance", Ichabod said raising a mischievous brow.

"Oh, I see", Abbie said finding herself even more turned on by her husband's brazen request.

"You mean something like this", Abbie asked as she slowly turned grinding her ass on Ichabod's hardness.

Ichabod wrapping his arms around her waist placing soft kisses along the back of her neck as she continued torturing him with her slow moving grind. 

"Yes.....that", Ichabod responded eyes closing as he moved his hands up from Abbie's waist where he begin massaging her breast.

"Umm....Yes", Abbie moaned as she moved her hands behind her grabbing onto his hips as he began matching her grind with a light grind of his own.

"Come on", she said taking his hand leading him over to the smaller table pulling out a chair.

"Sit", she said as he fell into the chair looking up at his wife in wonderment

"You requested a dance...and I want to make sure I please my man", Abbie said almost in a whisper lifting one of her stiletto laced feet placing it between her husbands legs.

Ichabod sitting almost in a state of shock at the display of sexiness in front of him. 

"Mmm nnnn. No touching allowed, she said shaking her head back and forth. Just sit back and enjoy", Abbie said catching Ichabod's hand just as it was beginning to roam up her leg

She intended on driving him to the edge of insanity before the real show started. He wanted a dance, damn if she wasn't going to give him a dance that would blow his fucking mind.

She leaned forward hands running through his hair, whispering into his ear, "Enjoy the show, Captain" softly biting down on his ear lobe before walking away.

Abbie moving seductively over to the cd with purpose smiling knowing his eyes were glued to her every movement. She flipped through the tunes settling on Usher's, 'Make Love In This Club'. 

Abbie was a little nervous. She had never danced for anyone before, hell she never even considered it before lastnight. So she hoped she was doing it right. 

Then the music started and any doubt she was having immediately disappeared. It was as if her body was in rhythm with every note, every instrument. The look in Ichabod's eyes as she began her act emboldened her to go further. She watched as her husband looked on with pure ecstasy in his eyes that turned her on.

She stood in the middle of the balcony sliding her hands through her hair then gliding her fingertips down between her breast where she began a slow circular motion around her hardened nipples. 

Ichabod taking a deep gulp stretching his legs out in front of him trying to relieve the growing ache between them as he watched his wife touching herself in places he craved so badly. 

Before he could recover from the initial move she hit him with a second that had the huge bulge in his pants doing a dance of its own.

In one fluid movement Abbie dropped to the floor onto her knees running her hands along the top of her legs slowly lifting the see through chemise revealing the bottom of her lace thong as she ran her fingers along the tiny piece of fabric. 

Ichabod just about losing his mind at this point sat with his hand slightly massaging his hardened cock as he watched Abbie now one leg stretched in front while lifting the other in the air sneaking her finger between the little strip of her panties. Letting out a light moan as she began running her finger across her wetness.

Ichabod breathing heavy at the sight of his beautiful wife stretched out head flung back in pleasure as she moved her finger up and down her center.

Abbie looking up to see Ichabod sitting there mouth open in awe, hand on his cock. She couldn't have that. Now sitting up on her hands and knees back arched as she prowled over to her husband like a lioness closing in on her prey.

"I thought we agreed, no touching", she said as she ran her fingers up his legs resting them on top of the offending hand. 

"I guess I've been naughty. You'll have to punish me", Ichabod smirked.

"Yes, you have", Abbie said wiping the smirk clear off Ichabod's face as she wrapped her tiny hand around his large dick sending him falling back against the chair moaning in pleasure.

"Ab-bie", he struggled to say as she ran her hand along his length.

"What is it, baby", Abbie said now up from the floor straddling Ichabod plastering kiss after kiss along his neck, still running her hand along his length.

"Please", he moaned out reluctantly removing her hand. As good as she felt he knew he couldn't take much more. 

She couldn't help but smile at the torture she knew she was inflicting.

"Something amusing, Mrs. Crane", Ichabod asked? Realizing the amount of pleasure his wife was taking in driving him mad.

"You're just sexy as hell when you're being tortured", she teased as she picked up one of the strawberries dipping it in the cream feeding it to him. Ichabod making sure to suck the juice off her fingers that escaped his mouth as he bit into the strawberry

Ichabod returning the favor as he dipped a strawberry feeding it to Abbie. Leaning in sucking the touch of cream left on her lips.

"Mmm, it taste good", Abbie said seductively running her tongue along her lips. 

"I know what would taste better", Ichabod said his arms wrapped tightly around Abbie's waste.

"What might that be", she asked?

"You", Ichabod said slowly moving his hand around Abbie's waist rubbing his fingers along her wet center.

Ichabod sliding the fruit and cream off to the side lifting Abbie and himself off the chair laying her on the table leaning over top placing soft kisses on her lips. Those soft kisses soon turning into heated passionate kisses as Ichabod slipped his tongue into Abbie's mouth wrapping it around hers. 

Abbie wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him in closer as he thrust his hardness between her center causing her to moan into his mouth. If he had her feeling this good before they actually started making love she wasn't sure how she was going to handle the actual act because damn if his touch alone wasn't doing shit to her she couldn't quite explain. 

Ichabod resisting the urge to rip every piece of clothing off Abbie and make love to her right there. He wanted to take his time and love her right. He had waited so long for this moment. When he was done there wouldn't be an inch on his wife's body that didn't know his touch or feel his love.

He continued kissing her plump lips, sucking her tongue that still tasted of strawberries. Nipping and softly biting down on her lips causing her to call out his name. God he loved her lips, the taste of them. How they felt against his. He didn't want to leave them but there were other parts of her calling for his attention.

Ichabod begin his decent away from his wife's luscious lips planting several kisses along her neck and collarbone as he began lifting the chemise removing it from her body. 

His lips now focused on the two peaks covered by a strip of fabric that barely covered her nipples. His hands slowly moving up her stomach undoing the small latch holding the fabric together releasing her breast. 

He started lightly massaging her breast as he reached down taking her nipple into his mouth. He ran his wet tongue around her nipple softly biting down on it slowly releasing it from his mouth. Repeating the motion before turning his attention to the other breast. He took turns sucking her breast as he began caressing her center. He could already feel how wet she was. As much as he loved the feel of her soft breast and aroused nipples in his mouth he desired to taste her. 

He started kissing and pecking his way down her body lifting her legs as he removed her shoes tossing them aside. He moved his hands lightly up her legs sending chills throughout her body.

If it was her plan to torture him with her dance it was his plan to torture her with his tongue. He begin running his tongue up her leg, sucking and nibbling on her soft brown skin along the way. He reached her wet center where he teased her by running his tongue along the outside of her panties before moving to her other leg.

"Mmm baby", Abbie called out as he ran his tongue over her wet panties. She craved him to be inside of her so bad. 

"What is it, Heart", he asked as he slowly kissed his way back up her leg peeking at the pleasure on her face at his touch.

"I want you so bad", she answered.

"What exactly is it you want", he asked needing to hear what she desired from him.

"I want you...to feel you in me", she moaned out.

I swear he's just doing this to fuck with me, Abbie said to herself realizing Ichabod knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it but his cocky ass wanted to play.

Ichabod wrapping his fingers around the edge of her panties placing light kisses down her center as he removed them. 

"You're beautiful", he said as he looked at his wife laying there.

He leaned forward slowly running his tongue from her wetness up to her pleasure button sending Abbie squirming. 

Abbie calling out his name as he begin circling her button with his tongue, slowly sucking and releasing as Abbie arched her back up in pleasure.

"Is this what you want, Heart", he asked slipping two of his fingers inside of her wet walls while massaging her button with his thumb.

"God...yes", Abbie screamed out as Ichabod continued moving his fingers in and out of her walls.

As if he wasn't driving her crazy enough he begin licking and sucking on her pleasure again as he moved his fingers in and out of her wetness. She held on to his head as she begin winding her hips in response to his motion.

Ichabod continued caressing his wife to near ecstasy when he could no longer take anymore. Hearing her call out his name, tasting her sweetness had him desperate to be inside of her. 

He kissed his way back up to Abbie's lips. Stopping to pay extra attention to her breast along the way. Abbie wrapping her legs around Ichabod as he lifted her off the table. He walked her across the balcony back into the bedroom making sure to express to his bride how much he loved her in between every peck, kiss, and suck of her lips.

Ichabod laying Abbie on the bed the two passionately entangled with each other. Ichabod now sucking on Abbie's neck as she slipped her hands into the waist of his pants ready to unwrap the package he had waiting for her.

Ichabod lifting himself some as Abbie slowly removed his pants. 

Good lord, she thought as her eyes widened at the size of her husbands hardened cock. 

Damn of all the ways I thought I might die in life, it never crossed my mind it would be death by big dick, she thought.

"Are you ok", Ichabod asked noticing the look on Abbie's face at his...size.

"I'm fine", she said pulling him down into a kiss. 

"I love you", he whispered into her mouth.

Ichabod settling between her legs as they kissed, wrapping his hand around his hardened cock running it along her sensitive button before sliding it down to her wet center. He circled her wetness with his hardness before entering.

Abbie letting out a loud moan, pressing her nails into his back as he pushed his way between her warm tight walls. 

"Oh God...you feel...so go-od", Ichabod said stopping his movement as he completely entered her. He wanted this to last but as good as she felt inside he wasn't sure how he would be able to control himself. 

Ichabod had been with his share of women. Most were mere acquaintances along the way, some he actually cared about, one he actually loved. But all of them paled in comparison to his feelings for Abbie. The love he felt for her, the bond they shared made this moment overwhelming. The feeling he was experiencing just being inside of her was beyond this world. 

Abbie wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, hands now tangled in his hair as she kissed along his chest and neck. She felt as if she was in a dream because there was no way real life could be this perfect. 

"Baby", Abbie moaned into his ear.

"Yes, Heart", he said lifting his head looking his wife in the eyes.

"I love you so much", she said.

"You are my entire world", he whispered as he began thrusting into her. 

He started out in a slow pace but the more he heard his wife calling out his name, felt her hips thrusting up meeting his it drove him to pick up the pace.

Abbie calling out as her walls tightened at the feel of Ichabod hitting spots inside of her she didn't know existed. 

Ichabod holding her tightly slowing as she came nearly causing his own release at the feel of her tight walls contracting around his length.

Abbie lay there as her husband placed soft kisses along her collarbone and up her arms. She just came but something about his lips touching her, his rock hard cock still inside of her made her instantly need more of him.

She turned him onto his back taking his thick length in her hands as she straddled him. Ichabod covering her breast with his large hands burying his head into the pillow when Abbie began moving up and down on his cock slowly working it inside of her.

"Ab..bie. Oh....gah" Ichabod said about to fully lose his mind at how good she felt moving on top of him.

"Yes, baby", Abbie said now moving her hips in a circular motion around his large cock.

 

"I..you..so goo", he said now speaking incoherently.

Abbie feeling more turned on at her husbands reaction thrust her hips a little faster as Ichabod grabbed onto her hips in an attempt to slow her down. 

"Abbie please, you're going to make me..." Ichabod said sitting up arms wrapped tightly around Abbie's waist as she continued grinding her hips. 

"What is it, Captain", Abbie said nipping and sucking on his lips.

"You (kiss) feel (kiss) incredible (suck)", he said taking her breast in his hands sucking on her nipples.

Abbie playfully pushing him back onto the bed as she hit him with a combination of circular grinding and moving up and down on his cock. Ichabod thrusting up in response.

"Ohh... oh my God, Ichabod, Abbie called out tightening around his hardness collapsing onto his chest as she felt wave after wave of her orgasm vibrating through her body like a tsunami. 

She could barely speak let alone move. So she just lay there feeling like a champion jockey that just rode her triple crown thoroughbred across the finish line... and damn if he wasn't hung like a champion.

Ichabod lay underneath Abbie desperately trying to withhold his own release but barely holding on. As bad as he wanted to come he needed more of her. He needed more of her calling out his name in pleasure. More of her digging her nails into his skin as he penetrated deeper into her walls. He needed more of her legs wrapped tightly around him as he thrust in and out of her hitting that particular spot. He desperately needed to hear her telling him how much she loved and needed every part of him over and over again. 

He needed this woman more than anything in his entire life and he wasn't ready to stop making her understand just how much. He turned her over kissing her neck working his way along her jawline as he ran his hands along her smooth legs. Abbie taking his length guiding it along her wetness as he entered her warm walls again. 

Both grinding their hips in rhythm, bed rocking up against the wall. Their moans mixed in with the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach. The more Abbie called out his name the more unhinged he became thrusting deeper inside her. His hand clinching the side of the bed the other tightly wrapped around the top of the mattress as he picked up the pace. 

Abbie's legs wrapped around his ass, arms around his waist as she met his pace. The hardness of his cock moving in and out of her as he hit her spot over and over and over again sending her over the edge.

 

Ichabod feeling her walls pulsing around his hardness as she came. He thrust into her wetness before falling over as he came with her. 

Both laying in each others arms trying to catch their breath. Ichabod softly kissing Abbie's forehead as she wrapped her leg inside his kissing his chest. 

"Mrs. Crane", Ichabod said as he ran his hand along Abbie's ass.

"Yes, Mr. Crane", Abbie answered smiling up at her husband.

"You have made me the happiest man to ever walk this earth", he said still unable to figure out what he could've done to deserve the woman laying in his arms.

"Baby, I have never been as happy as when I'm with you", Abbie said wrapping herself even tighter in his arms.

The two entwined in each other's arms listening to the sounds of the beach neither getting much sleep that night. Let's just say those Red Lobster gift cards were well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for sticking with my story. I truly appreciate the many comments, kudos, and kind words. This is the last chapter of this fic, well at least for right now. I have a couple ideas for down the road that I'm hoping you all will enjoy. Until then I'm hoping you'll check out my other Ichabbie fic, "Through These Centuries". Still lots of good stuff coming up in that fic. You guys are amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys. Every since the whole citizenship thing came up I've had this short fic on my mind.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it. Looking forward to your thoughts. Hope to update soon.


End file.
